Wächter
by Cay Reet
Summary: AU, Yaoi; Was wäre wenn Alexis, Cain und Jezebel Nachfahren in der modernen Zeit hätten und es Delilah immer noch gäbe? Geschichte besser als Zusammenfassung, ehrlich!


Wächter

Eine God-Child-Fanfiction 

Cay Reet

Es war das erste Mal, daß er offiziell vor dieser Tür stand. Der junge Mann musterte die Umgebung, das etwas verstaubt wirkende, viktorianische Ambiente, das einerseits so veraltet und andererseits so passend wirkte. Eine Organisation wie die, der dieses Haus gehörte, konnte in der modernen Welt eigentlich nicht existieren. Doch er wußte, daß es sie gab, seit über einhundert Jahren, immer mit gleichbleibendem Erfolg. Er wartete auf seinen Vater, aber eigentlich wartete er auf den Moment, an dem die schwere Eichentür sich zum ersten Mal für ihn öffnen würde. Vor seinem inneren Augen – seinem erstaunlich fotografischen Gedächnis – sah er ein Bild seiner selbst: groß und attraktiv, langes, aschblondes Haar, das wie ein Schleier weit in seinen Rücken fiel, kalte, amethystfarbene Augen und ein schönes, aber kaltes Gesicht. Seit seinem Ahnherrn sahen alle Männer aus seiner Familie so aus, aber er war der erste, der auch wieder den gleichen Namen trug, zum Spott vieler Jungen in der Schule, die nur wenig Zeit gehabt hatten, ihre Worte zu bereuen.

Mit Lebenden konnte er nicht viel anfangen – aber er war sehr gut darin, sie vom Leben zum Tode zu befördern. Auch jetzt lag in seinem kleinen Labor eine Leiche und wartete auf ihn. Er schloß die violetten Augen und stellte sie sich vor. Die Haut mußte nun schon bleich sein, alles Blut war auf die Unterseite des Körpers gesickert, nun, da es nicht mehr vom Herzen angetrieben wurde. Ein leicht süßlicher Leichengeruch würde von ihr ausgehen, ein Geruch, der sich verstärken würde, wenn er den ersten Schnitt machte – nicht mit den modernen Skalpellen, die sein Vater so schätzte, sondern mit dem alten Besteck seines Urgroßvaters. Kalte, weiße Haut würde den Blick auf das Fleisch darunter freigeben, auch schon weiß geworden durch den Verlust an Blut. Die Adern ausgetrocknet, feine, weiße Linien im Fleisch. Darunter die ebenfalls weißen Knochen. Die Organe im Leib, noch rosiger als das Fleisch, aber auch sie im Ausbleichen begriffen. Er verbot sich weitere Gedanken an das Vergnügen, das ihn noch erwartete.

Einige junge Männer warteten um ihn herum, die meisten Handlanger der Organisation, ebenso wie er bald einer sein würde. An ihnen, so jung und stark, wie sie waren, hatte er kein Interesse. Einzig der Gedanke daran, wie es wäre, ihnen mit seinem Lieblingsmesser die Kehle durchzuschneiden, brachte einen gewissen Reiz mit sich. Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Mann, dessen untere Gesichtshälfte durch eine Art Schal oder Tuch verdeckt war, trat heraus.

„Jezebel Disraeli", knurrte er.

Der junge Mann setzte sich in Bewegung. Schweigend ging er an den anderen vorbei und betrat das Heiligtum der Organisation, um sich demjenigen zu präsentieren, der über seine Zukunft entscheiden sollte. Hinter der Tür wartete ein kurzer Gang auf ihn, der in einem mit Tüchern und Vorhängen halb verhängten Raum endete. Auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des runden – zumindest rund aussehenden – Saales saß das Oberhaupt der Organisation, allgemein nur unter dem Titel 'Cardmaster' bekannt. Jezebel rückte die Brille mit den kleinen, runden Gläsern auf seiner Nase zurecht. Eigentlich war sie nur Tarnung, er sah auch ohne Brille bestens. Zusammen mit seinem Gesicht und seinem normalerweise etwas abwesenden Blick allerdings ließ sie ihn sehr harmlos erscheinen, was der eigentliche Grund war, warum er sie trug. Dann stand er seinem zukünftigen Herrn gegenüber.

_Alles wiederholt sich_, dachte Jezebel, _es gab bereits einen Jezebel Disraeli, es gab auch bereits einen Alexis Hargreaves. Wenn man lange genug wartet, kommt alles zurück_. Schweigend wartete er darauf, daß Alexis Hargreaves der Zweite den ersten Zug machte. Es war nicht an ihm, die Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

„Dein Vater meint, du seist soweit, innerhalb der Organisation eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen", begann der Mann schließlich das Gespräch. „Ich habe deine Entwicklung mit Interesse verfolgt. Anders als bei deinen Vorfahren, brauchte es bei dir keine äußere Gewalt, um die Bestie zu wecken. Du wurdest schon so verdorben geboren, wie sie erst durch mich und meine Vorfahren wurden."

Jezebel senkte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn Sie meinen, Sir."

„Aber ich habe für dich eine wichtigere Mission als nur das Morden. In der heutigen Zeit mit ihrer desillusionierten Jugend gibt es genug willige Männer, die man im Töten ausbilden kann. Du hingegen bist hochspezialisiert, geschult in vielen eher okkulten Bereichen der Medizin und Biologie. Es wäre Verschwendung, jemanden mit deinen Fähigkeiten auf einfache Ziele anzusetzen." Alexis Hargreaves drehte sich kurz um und nickte einem Diener zu, der hinter seinem Stuhl stand. Der Mann verschwand zwischen den Vorhängen. „Wie mein Namensvetter habe auch ich einen Sohn und wie er habe ich – wenn auch völlig ohne Absicht – dieses Kind mit einer engen Blutsverwandten gezeugt. Ich muß zugeben, ich empfand die Ironie als erfrischend und habe ihn Cain getauft. Doch anders als mein Namensvetter war ich klug genug, mir keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner heranzuziehen. Und in der heutigen Zeit muß man zu etwas anderen Mitteln als einer Peitsche greifen, um zu strafen. An Cains Körper durften keine Spuren zurückbleiben, die man sehen könnte. Bedauerlicherweise hat der Junge sich zu einem störenden Faktor für die Organisation ausgewachsen. Er versucht seit Jahren, mir davonzulaufen und bei jemand anderem aus meiner großen Familie unterzuschlüpfen. Doch er weiß zuviel, darum muß ich ihn unter Kontrolle halten. Ab jetzt ist seine Überwachung und seine Bestrafung deine Aufgabe. Ich weiß, wie gut du dich mit den verschiedensten Schwachpunkten des menschlichen Körpers auskennst, und ich gebe dir freie Hand. So lange du ihm keine bleibenden Spuren zufügst, darfst du mit ihm tun, was immer dir beliebt. Strafe ihn, demütige und erniedrige ihn, treib ihm den Wunsch aus, mir davonzulaufen."

„Egal, mit welchen Mitteln?"

„Völlig egal. Brich seinen Willen, ob mit Gewalt oder Drogen oder Psychologie, ist mir gleichgültig. So lange man ihm nichts ansieht, kannst du tun, was du willst. Und jetzt sofort wirst du mit der Arbeit beginnen."

Alexis II. klatschte nur einmal in die Hände und Bewegung kam in die Vorhänge. Zwei Handlanger zerrten einen jungen Mann mit sich in den inneren Kreis. Ihr Gefangener wehrte sich gegen sie, aber nicht sehr stark. Als sie ihn vor ihrem Herrn auf den Boden stießen, blieb er zusammengekauert und mit gesenktem Kopf einfach liegen.

„Du wirst es niemals lernen, nicht wahr?" fragte Jezebels neuer Herr den jungen Mann.

Der hob plötzlich den Kopf und Jezebel betrachtete fasziniert das milchweiße Gesicht und die goldgetünchten, grünen Augen. _Eine dritte Wiedergeburt_, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu deuten: Angst und Wut. Unwillkürlich rückte Jezebel seine Brille zurecht, die Trennscheibe zwischen ihm und der Welt ringsum.

„Schon wieder", setzte Alexis II. fort, „bist du davongelaufen. Wenn du wenigstens etwas weiter kommen würdest. Aber ich habe genug von deinen Fluchtversuchen. Ab heute wird er auf dich aufpassen." Eine Hand zeigte vage in Jezebels Richtung und für einen Moment streiften die Goldaugen ihn, versuchten, ihn abzuschätzen. Schon erfahrenere Menschen als dieser kaum erwachsene Junge waren daran gescheitert. „Er hat völlig freie Hand, Cain. Und ab heute wird er dich auch bestrafen."

Der junge Mann sprang plötzlich auf, wollte davonlaufen, aber die Handlanger packten ihn. Schweigend nahm Jezebel die breite Klatsche entgegen, die zur Bestrafung zu dienen schien. Er verstand, warum Alexis II. darauf ausgewichen war. Sie war ebenso schmerzhaft wie ein Peitschenschlag, hinterließ aber wegen der größeren Breite keine bleibenden Wunden. Jezebel wog das Instrument kurz in der Hand, versuchte, den besten Schlagwinkel herauszufinden. Es reizte ihn nicht wirklich, lebendes Fleisch zu malträtieren, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Mitleid empfand er keines, für kein lebendes Wesen auf der Welt. Als sein neuer Herr den beiden Männern ein Zeichen gab, ihr Opfer zu bändigen und zu einem niederen Bock zu führen, der wohl ebenfalls zu Strafzwecken diente, hielt Jezebel sie zurück:

„Ich kann das allein."

Er packte den Jungen am Arm, der versuchte natürlich sofort, sich loszureißen. Aber Jezebel war vorbereitet, er mußte den Griff nur leicht verändern, dann preßten seine langen, sensiblen Chirurgenfinger gegen ganz spezielle Punkte und der Widerstand erschlaffte, während die goldgetünchten Augen ungläubig aufflogen und sich auf ihn richteten. Dieser Griff war mehr als nur schmerzhaft, das wußte Jezebel selbst recht gut. Es gab schlicht keinen effektiveren Weg, jemanden unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, bis er aufhörte, sich zu wehren. Im gleichen Maß, in dem der Widerstand nachließ, verringerte Jezebel den Druck, bis er ein erstaunlich gefügiges Opfer abführen konnte. In den Augen der anderen Anwesenden konnte er leichte Überraschung und einen gewissen Respekt ablesen. Nun, da sein Opfer vorgewarnt war, machte es keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten, sondern legte sich gehorsam, wenn auch widerstrebend, über den Bock. Jezebel suchte sich die richtige Position und sah seinen Herrn an. Erst auf dessen Nicken hin begann er mit der Bestrafung. Sein Gefangener ertrug die Schläge nicht stumm, er schrie mehr als einmal, verfluchte seinen Vater, Jezebel und die ganze Organisation noch dazu, aber er blieb liegen und versuchte nicht, sich der Bestrafung zu entziehen. Schließlich bekam Jezebel ein Zeichen, mit den Schlägen aufzuhören. Er gab die Klatsche an einen der Handlanger weiter und zog den vermutlich nur drei oder vier Jahre jüngeren Mann wieder auf die Beine.

Sein Opfer war schwach, vermutlich waren die Schläge nur Teil einer umfangreichen Bestrafung gewesen. Am logischsten wäre es, vermutete Jezebel, ihn für eine Weile nur schlecht zu ernähren oder zwei oder drei Tage hungern zu lassen. Es würde ihn körperlich schwächen und auch seine Widerstandskraft und seinen Kampfeswillen herabsetzen. Vorsichtig veränderte er den Griff und hielt sein Opfer nun mit eigener Kraft aufrecht.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Jezebel Disraeli", stellte Alexis II. fest. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß man ihn so schnell unter Kontrolle bringen könnte. Für gewöhnlich muß ihn jemand dabei festhalten."

„Es ist alles eine Frage der Technik, Sir", erwiderte Jezebel höflich. „Sie wissen vielleicht, was man sagt: Mit dem richtigen Hebelpunkt könnte ein Mensch den Erdball verschieben. Und mit der richtigen Grifftechnik kann man sich jeden gefügig machen."

„Ich habe mich nicht in dir getäuscht. An einen Soultaker wären deine Fähigkeiten wirklich verschwendet. Nun bring ihn nach oben. Edward wird dir die Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer geben. Du bist nun sein Wächter, also verwarst du auch die Schlüssel. Du wirst dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen, wenn er entkommt."

„Das Fliehen werde ich ihm schon noch austreiben."

Jezebel ließ sich den Weg von Alexis privatem Diener zeigen, der ihm vor der Tür zu Cains Räumlichkeiten die Schlüssel aushändigte.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß Ihre Ausrüstung in ein Labor verlegt wird, das sich im Keller des Hauses befindet. Es ist größer und besser ausgestattet als Ihr altes. Da Sie ihn Tag und Nacht bewachen müssen, sollten Sie auch hier wohnen."

Jezebel nickte nur dazu und der Butler ließ sie allein zurück. Der junge Arzt stieß die Tür auf und führte sein Opfer hinein. Dann schloß er die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie vorsichtshalber.

„Jetzt zieh dich aus", befahl er dem jüngeren Mann dann.

„Nein!" Ein gewisser Widerstandsgeist brandete in den goldenen Augen auf.

Jezebel legte den Kopf leicht schief. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden handelte er. Seine Hand zuckte vor wie der Kopf einer gereizten Kobra, packte das rechte Handgelenk des anderen und riß ihn zu sich heran. Er legte die zweite Hand unter Cains Kinn und hob dessen Kopf mit Gewalt, bis sie sich in die Augen sahen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben berührte er ein lebendes Wesen, ohne dabei Abscheu zu empfinden.

„Zieh … dich … aus", wiederholte er seinen Befehl langsam und mit einer gefährlich leisen Stimme.

„Sonst was?"

Tief in den Augen sah Jezebel bereits Angst, er mußte sie nur anfächern. Er setzte ein überhebliches Lächeln auf.

„Sonst ziehe ich dich aus, Cain, mit meinem Lieblingsskalpell. Und dabei rutscht mir vielleicht die Hand aus, wer weiß?"

„Du … du bluffst doch nur."

Jezebel, der sich sicher war, daß der andere die Augen nicht von ihm nehmen würde, nahm die Hand von dessen Kinn und steckte sie in die Tasche seines Mantels. Langsam zog er das altmodische Skalpell heraus. Er drehte es demonstrativ im Licht und setzte es dann an den obersten Hemdsknopf seines Opfers. Die Fäden gaben sofort nach, Jezebel hielt seine Klingen höllisch scharf.

„Muß ich meinen Befehl wirklich noch einmal wiederholen?" fragte er dann ruhig.

Völlig erschrocken schüttelte der andere stumm den Kopf. Als Jezebel ihn losließ, fing er hastig an, sich auszuziehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand er neben einem unordentlichen Kleiderberg.

„Jetzt räum deine Sachen ordentlich weg."

Entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheiten und seines normalen Geschmacks genoß Jezebel es, dem jüngeren Mann zuzusehen, während der sich immer wieder bückte und die Kleider aufhob. Sein nackter Hintern war feuerrot von den Schlägen, unzweifelhaft tat er auch noch höllisch weh.

„Ich sollte das vielleicht nicht tun, aber ich werde dein Schmerzen etwas lindern. Leg dich aufs Bett, auf den Bauch natürlich."

Nachdem sein Opfer auch diesem Befehl nachgekommen war, ging Jezebel zunächst zur Tür und klingelte nach einem Diener, den er seine Arzttasche holen schickte. Zwar hatte der junge Mann keine Erlaubnis, als Arzt zu praktizieren, aber er hatte alle dafür nötigen Kenntnisse – und noch einige mehr. Er nahm die Tasche entgegen und stellte sie auf einem Tischchen neben der Tür ab. Dann nahm er ein Paar Einmal-Gummi­handschuhe heraus und streifte sie über. Er vermied den direkten Kontakt mit lebender Haut und lebendem Fleisch, seine Abscheu war zu groß. Mit einer Dose kühlender Creme kehrte er zum Bett zurück und fing an, sie aufzutragen. Dabei machte er gleich mehrere interessante Feststellungen. Erstens war ihm das Gefühl, die straffe, jugendliche Haut zu berühren, die sich über festes, warmes Fleisch spannte, nicht halb so zuwider wie sonst. Zweitens empfand er eine gewisse Freude dabei, den nackten Körper dieses Mannes zu sehen, obwohl er noch am Leben war. Jezebel ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Arbeit, ging vielleicht sogar ein wenig öfter über die Striemen, als er wirklich gemußt hätte. Anschließend steckte er die Dose wieder in seine Tasche, streifte die Handschuhe ab und warf sie weg.

„Bleib am besten heute Nacht so liegen. Ich komme morgen früh wieder."

Jezebel wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern griff nach der Tasche und verließ den Raum. Er schloß sorgfältig ab, denn er konnte es seinem Gefangenen nicht verdenken, daß der fliehen wollte. Anschließend ließ er sich von einem der Diener seine Unterkunft und sein Labor zeigen und blieb dort allein zurück. Er ging kurz durch die Kisten mit seinen Unterlagen, Präparaten und Ausrüstungsgegenständen, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Vorsichtig nahm er eine kleine Flasche aus einer der Kisten. Sie war eines seiner wichtigsten Besitztümer, eine Droge, die er selbst entwickelt hatte. Pur sah die Flüssigkeit aus wie Eiter und roch auch etwa so, kein vernünftiges Wesen würde auch nur daran denken, sie zu trinken. Doch Jezebel öffnete sie und gab einige Tropfen in ein Glas mit Wasser. Er wartete einen Moment, während die Flüssigkeit das Wasser blutrot färbte. Es sah fast aus wie Wein und schmeckte auch in etwa so, hatte aber etwas andere Eigenschaften. Er ließ sich in einem gut gepolsterten Bürosessel nieder und nahm den ersten Schluck, ließ ihn langsam die Kehle hinunterrinnen.

Anders als bei allen anderen Drogen, die Jezebel in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte, gab es bei seiner Eigenentwicklung keine Suchtwirkung. Für den Moment, in dem man die Droge nahm, wirkte sie. Sie schärfte alle Sinne und verstärkte die ohnehin schon vorhandenen Fähigkeiten. Doch es gab keinen 'Kater' am nächsten Tag, keine Abhängigkeit. Jezebel nahm sie oft zur Hilfe, wenn er sich völlig auf eine Sache konzentrieren wollte, die er nicht verstand. Dann machte das Mittel seinen eigenen Verstand noch schärfer und erleichterte ihm das Nachdenken – oder aber sie verhalf ihm zu weit besseren Visionen seiner Vorstellungskraft.

Jezebel lenkte seine Gedanken auf den jungen Mann, für den er nun verantwortlich war. Gehorsam zeichnete sein Darstellungsvermögen ihm ein dreidimensionales Bild, eine nackte Gestalt, fast erwachsen, aber doch noch nicht so ganz. Er sah sich die goldgetünchten Augen genauer an, das feingeschnittene Gesicht und auch den Körper. Anders als sonst aber funktionierte es diesmal nicht, als er sich vorstellte, diesen Körper als Leichnam vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen zu haben, die Arme und Beine aufzuschlitzen und ihn langsam für eine Teilpräparation vorzubereiten. Er gab nach und ließ seiner Vorstellungskraft ihren Willen. Wieder erschien der Körper vor ihm, so wie er ihn verlassen hatte, auf dem Bett liegend. Er begutachtete die sanften, geschwungenen Linien, die so wenig 'Männlichkeit' ausstrahlten, wenn man das denn überhaupt definieren konnte. Plötzlich regte sich eine Idee in ihm, die er unter anderen Umständen sofort beiseite geschoben hätte. Er erinnerte sich an eine Bemerkung seines Professors, als er noch als jüngster Student im Hörsaal gesessen hatte: 'Es gibt Wege, Mann oder Frau zu erregen, ohne auf die primären oder auch nur die sekundären Geschlechtsorgane zurückzugreifen. Den Anus zu reizen, wenn man denn die richtige Stelle gefunden hat, funktioniert eigentlich immer.' Nachdenklich stellte er sich vor, wie es aussehen könnte, allerdings hatte er dabei ein Problem: Da ihm Menschen so zuwider waren, so lange sie noch lebten, waren seine eigenen sexuellen Erfahrungen äußerst beschränkt. Zwar konnte er sich vorstellen, sein Opfer entsprechend zu behandeln, immerhin war er Arzt und auch mit den Untersuchungsmethoden vertraut, die normalerweise nicht zum Standard gehörten. Aber wie es darauf reagieren könnte, blieb ihm verborgen, was ihn nur noch neugieriger machte. Er nahm sich vor, bei Gelegenheit ein kleines Experiment durchzuführen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Jezebel die Tür zu Cains Zimmer öffnete, ahnte er sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Ein kalter Luftzug kam ihm entgegen und er sah, daß die beiden Flügel eines Fensters weit offen standen. Zwar fehlte das Seil aus Bettlaken, aber ansonsten wies alles auf eine Flucht hin. Trotzdem konnte es nicht lange her sein, draußen regnete es leicht und der Teppich unter dem Fenster war trotzdem weitgehend trocken. Jezebel machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging nach unten. Mit gemütlichen Schritten verließ er das Haus und spazierte scheinbar in eigene Gedanken versunken durch den Park. Dabei allerdings folgte er seinem nicht unerheblichen Jagdinstinkt. Es war unwahrscheinlich, daß Cain versuchen würde, durch das Haupttor zu kommen. Die Wachen dort kannten ihn und würden ihn niemals passieren lassen. Auf er Rückseite des Hauses, jenseits des Parks, gab es ein weiteres Tor, das nicht immer bewacht, dafür aber meistens verschlossen war. Cain sollte eigentlich in der Lage sein, drüberzuklettern. Als Jezebel das Tor fast erreicht hatte, hörte er ein leises Knacken im Geäst eines Baumes über sich. Er sah auf und einen Fuß, der sich noch knapp innerhalb seiner Reichweite befand. Amüsiert lächelnd packte er zu und zog daran. Ein leises Fluchen und ein lautes Bersten ließen ihn zurückspringen, bevor sein Gefangener mit einem Haufen kleiner Äste vor ihm auf dem nassen Gras landete.

„Sieh einer an, was da von den Bäumen fällt: kleine Ausbrecher", spottete Jezebel und griff nach dem Arm des jungen Mannes. „Das war nicht gerade der weiseste Zug, den du hättest machen können, Cain."

„Laß mich los!"

Jezebel wandte den selben Griff an wie am Vortag, während er ungerührt weitersprach: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß dein Vater nicht gerade erfreut sein wird, wenn er hört, daß du schon wieder weglaufen wolltest." Der Widerstand erschlaffte diesmal schneller als vorher, auch Cain spielte das Spiel nicht zum ersten Mal. „Und ich habe ernsthafte Zweifel an deiner Vernunft."

„Mein Vater ist ein sadistischer Bastard", murmelte sein Gefangener bitter. „Er haßt mich und freut sich auf jede Gelegenheit, mir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und jetzt hat er einen noch größeren Sadisten gefunden, der auf mich aufpaßt."

„Danke für das Kompliment", erwiderte Jezebel trocken.

Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit das Haus erreicht und trafen in der Eingangshalle auf Edward.

„Hat er zu fliehen versucht?" fragte der Butler recht desinteressiert. Das passierte vermutlich recht oft.

„Sagen wir mal, er hat eine ungewöhnliche Art, Frühsport zu betreiben. Er klettert aus Fenstern und steigt auf Bäume neben dem Zaun."

„Hatte er das Grundstück schon verlassen?"

„Nein."

„Dann liegt es in Ihren Händen, ihn zu bestrafen."

Jezebel nickte nur und zerrte Cain die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er den Riegel wieder vor, untersuchte die Fenster und schraubte kurzerhand die Griffe ab, damit sie sich nicht öffnen ließen, bevor er wieder in sein Labor ging, um seine Ausrüstung zu holen.

Als er zurückkam, er wartete ihn eine unerfreuliche Überraschung. Kaum drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloß und öffnete die Tür, schoß eine Hand auf ihn zu, die eine Glasscherbe hielt. Nur Jezebels für Attentate trainierte Reflexe retteten ihn. Er tauchte unter dem Angriff weg und schlug blindlings nach dem Besitzer der Hand. Ein halberstickte Keuchen antwortete ihm, Cain taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bevor er sich wieder fing. Er mußte ein Glas zerbrochen haben, um an die Waffe zu kommen, die er in der Hand hielt. Entschieden ging er wieder in Angriffstellung über, er wollte es anscheinend nochmal versuchen. Jezebel schlug die Tür zu und ließ die Arzttasche fallen, dann handelte er. Ehe Cain klar wurde, daß sein Gegner weit gefährlicher war als er aussah, hatte Jezebel bereits die Oberhand. Er packte die Hand mit der Scherbe am Handgelenk und trat seinem Gegner dann die Beine unter dem Körper weg. Mit einem unwillkürlichen Schrei fiel Cain und schlug nur deshalb nicht mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden auf, weil Jezebel einen Arm festhielt, um Verletzungen durch die Scherbe zu vermeiden. Er entwand seinem Opfer die Scherbe und warf sie beiseite. Dann riß er den jungen Mann auf die Beine und drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken, bis sie fast aus den Schultergelenken sprangen.

„Dreckskerl!" stieß Cain heraus, dann folgte ein klagendes Stöhnen, als Jezebel den Griff noch ein bißchen verstärkte.

„Um mich zu überraschen, brauchst du noch ein paar Jahre Übung", konterte Jezebel trocken. „Du wirst deiner Strafe nicht entkommen."

„Schlag mich doch, wenn du willst! Das ist nicht die erste Tracht Prügel, die ich in meinem Leben bekomme!"

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Aber wer hat gesagt, daß deine Strafe eine Tracht Prügel ist?"

„Was dann?" fragte der junge Mann wütend.

„Warum soll ich dir die Überraschung verderben?" Jezebel bedachte seine Möglichkeiten. Der Gedanke, das kleine Experiment jetzt gleich durchzuführen, reizte ihn. „Was immer es ist, du mußt es sowieso über dich ergehen lassen."

Der Atem seines Opfers beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Mit fast analytischer Neugier beobachtete Jezebel, wie der Körper, den er festhielt, die ersten panischen Reaktionen zeigte. Cain konnte den Mann, dem er ausgeliefert war, offensichtlich noch nicht sehr gut einschätzen, in seinem Geist liefen vermutlich einige sehr unangenehme Vorstellungen ab. Jezebel wußte nicht genau, wie unangenehm für sein Opfer die Wirklichkeit werden würde, aber er fand schon die momentane Situation sehr angenehm. Er begann, das Experiment zu planen. Zunächst mußte er sicherstellen, daß der junge Mann sich ihm nicht entzog, aber das war nicht allzu schwer. Er hatte alle nötigen Untensilien bei sich. Bloß auf eines mußte er nun noch vertrauen: das Überraschungsmoment.

Schnell wechselte er den Griff und stieß sein Opfer vorwärts gegen das Bett. Es war kein Wunder, daß Cain, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, genau dort auch landete. Jezebel griff sich seinen Koffer und folgte ihm, hielt ihn mit einem Knie im Rücken auf dem Bett fest. Danach nahm er seelenruhig einen Riemen aus der Tasche, den ein Arzt normalerweise verwendte, um für eine Blutprobe den Arm abzubinden. Das Kunststoff-Material war stabil genug für eine Fessel. Es gab einen sehr kurzen Kampf, dann hatte Jezebel gewonnen und die Handgelenke seines Opfers auf den Rücken gebunden. Cain fluchte und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, aber der junge Arzt wußte genau, daß es nicht funktionieren würde, deshalb ließ er sich nun noch ein bißchen mehr Zeit und beobachtete den jungen Mann. Wieder fragte er sich, wieso eigentlich ihm dieser Nahkampf sogar Spaß gemacht hatte. Es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus, mit seinem Opfer auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen.

Er wartete ab, bis der andere sich genug verausgabt hatte. Erst nachdem er sich an dem Anblick sattgesehen hatte, drehte er Cain auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn, wobei er wieder sein Skalpell zog. Die Augen des jungen Mannes richteten sich panisch auf die Klinge, immerhin war das Messer scharf genug, ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Aber Jezebel benutzte es nur, um die Knöpfe des Hemdes abzutrennen, damit er den Oberkörper freilegen konnte. Dann zog er sein Opfer weiter aus, bis es nackt war.

„Was bist du für ein Arzt?" fragte der Junge zornig.

„Einer ohne Approbation."

Jezebel legte das Messer weg und drehte ihn wieder auf den Bauch, dann verwandte er einen zweiten Riemen, um auch die Fußgelenke zu fesseln. Jetzt konnte sein Opfer ihn zwar immer noch verfluchen, sich aber kaum noch richtig bewegen. Zuletzt schob er einige Kissen unter die Hüften und sah sich dann alles in Ruhe an.

„Was hast du mit mir vor, du Sadist?" Die Panik war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Keine Sorge, 'Master' Cain", erwiderte Jezebel spöttisch, „ich halte mich an die Befehle deines Vaters. Es wird keine bleibenen Spuren geben."

„Keine bleibenden Spuren? Was hinterläßt keine Spuren?"

„Viele Dinge. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja sogar ganz lehrreich für dich."

Für ein paar Minuten zog sich Jezebel ein Stück weit zurück und bereitete alles vor. Er nahm ein weiteres Paar Handschuhe aus seiner Tasche und eine Tube Gleitmittel noch dazu. Als er damit zurückkam, fing er ein goldenes Glitzern auf, als Cain sich soweit als möglich drehte, um zu sehen, was passieren würde.

„Einfach ganz entspannt bleiben, junge Herr." Jezebel stellte sich so hinter sein Opfer, so daß das ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Die nächste Zeit könnte für uns beide sehr interessant werden."

Zunächst einmal rieb er einen Finger mit dem Gleitmittel ein und tastete damit nach der richtigen Stelle. Als er langsam in den Körper eindrang, gab der junge Mann einen lauten Schrei von sich:

„Du Pervesling!"

Jezebel zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Er ließ auch eine ordentliche Portion Gleitmittel auf den zweiten Finger laufen und führte dann beide ein. Sofort kam eine Reaktion des Körpers, die Muskeln zogen sich zusammen. Der junge Arzt reagierte und spreizte die Finger etwas. Ein lautes Stöhnen antwortete ihm. Fasziniert schob er die Finger etwas tiefer hinein, begann den fremden Körper zu erkunden. Wieder fing sein Opfer an, ihn zu beschimpfen, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Dann, von einem Moment zum nächsten, änderte sich alles. Cain bäumte sich kurz auf und stieß einen seltsamen Laut aus. Sein Körper schien sich selbständig zu machen und Jezebel spürte die Auswirkungen sofort. Die Muskeln reagierten anders, zwar wurden seine Finger immer noch eingeengt, aber sobald er einen bestimmten Punkt berührte, lief ein Schauer durch den jungen Mann. Wissenschaftliche Neugier ließ Jezebel diese Sache testen und führte zu recht interessanten Verrenkungen seines wehrlosen Opfers. Es schrie nicht mehr, sondern seufzte und stöhnte nur noch. Sein Zucken erinnerte Jezebel an den Todeskampf eines Menschen und weckte mehr als nur wissenschaftliches Interesse. Nun war der Mörder in ihm geweckt, den mehr als nur Geld oder Pflichtgefühl zum Töten trieben. Gnadenlos reizte er sein Opfer weiter, bis es schließlich einen seltsamen Schrei von sich gab, halb klagend und halb lustvoll. Danach blieb es völlig erschlafft einfach nur liegen. Jezebel zog die Finger zurück und streifte die Handschuhe ab. Erst danach löste er die Fesseln und drehte Cain auf den Rücken. Der junge Mann sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Es war eine gute Portion Wut darin, aber kein wirklicher Haß. Jezebel wurde klar, daß er sich in die goldenen Augen verliebt hatte, er hätte sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag angesehen. Aber da gab es noch andere Dinge, über die er nachdenken mußte.

Jezebel achte darauf, daß die Tür zum Zimmer seines Gefangenen gut abgeschlossen war, dann stieg er in sein Labor hinunter und schloß sich ein. Er nahm ein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser und tropfte seine spezielle Droge hinein. Langsam trank er Schluck um Schluck, bevor er damit anfing, seine innersten Gefühle zu erkunden. Normalerweise hatte der junge Arzt keine Probleme damit, sich seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu stellen. Er war nie besonders emotional gewesen, es war schwer, ihn zu reizen. Liebe war für ihn ebenso ein Fremdwort gewesen wie Haß. Er tötete, wenn es nötig war, entweder seinetwegen oder für den, dem er diente. Es gefiel ihm, andere sterben zu sehen. Bisher war das einzige Gefühl, das er öfter gehabt hatte, die fast schon körperliche Abscheu vor lebenden Kreaturen gewesen. Gleichgültig, ob es sich um Tiere oder Menschen hatte, er ertrug ihre Berührung nur schwer. Aber dieser junge Mann war eine Ausnahme. Nicht nur, daß er ihn anfassen konnte, ohne sich zu ekeln – er wollte es sogar. Der Gedanke, diesen Körper zu berühren, mit ihm zu spielen, wie er es gerade getan hatte, erregte ihn mehr als der Tod. Jezebel hatte sich vor einigen Jahren schon der Tatsache gestellt, daß er nekrophil veranlagt war. Er fühlte sich vom Tod angezogen, von der Kühle und dem Duft toter Körper gleichermaßen. Was andere als gräßlichen Modergeruch empfanden, war für ihn ein angenehmes Aroma. Daß das nicht gerade eine weitverbreitete Einstellung war, wußte er selbst. Doch er hatte sich damit abgefunden, daß es nur zwei Dinge gab, die ihn wirklich erregten: zu töten oder Tote aufzuschneiden. Nun sah es so aus, als gäbe es ein lebendes Ding, das ihn weit mehr erregen konnte. Besser noch: Dieses Ding war völlig in seiner Gewalt. Selbstvergessen öffnete Jezebel das Band, mit dem er seine Haare gewöhnlich zurückhielt, ließ die langen, aschblonden Strähnen frei über seinen Rücken und die Lehne des Sessels fallen. Er genoß es, sie offen zu tragen, aber sie waren bei den meisten Dingen, die er tagsüber tun mußte, nur im Weg. Trotzdem verboten ihm seine Eitelkeit und auch die Tradition seiner Familie, sie zu schneiden. Der amtierende Dr. Disraeli (auch wenn der unglückseligen Zwischenfall mit der Leiche und dem Professor seine Approbation verhindert hatten) trug die Haare lang.

In Gedanken versunken lehnte er sich gemütlich zurück und schloß die Augen wieder. Gehorsam erstellte seine Erinnerung ihm ein Bild des Körpers, der ihn so reizte. Wieder wand er sich unter Jezebels Griff, keuchte, stöhnte und seufzte. Der junge Arzt ließ seine Gedanken treiben, ritt die Bilder, die seine eigene Fantasie und die Droge ihm vorspielten. Plötzlich zuckte er aus seinem Tagtraum hoch und ihm wurde klar, daß sich gerade etwas geregt hatte, das bisher niemals auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Unwillkürlich lächelte Jezebel, während er sich wieder zurücksinken ließ. Das war wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Vorkommnis, über das man nachdenken sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er vorsichtig, als er die Tür zum Zimmer seines Opfers öffnete, aber er hätte sich nicht sorgen müssen. Cain saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür an seinem Schreibtisch und schien in ein paar Büchern zu blättern. Er sah nicht auf, als er die Tür hörte – mit voller Absicht, vermutete zumindest Jezebel. Für einem Moment betrachtete er den schlanken Nacken und die schmalen Schultern, dann erst näherte er sich dem anderen.

„Was willst du schon wieder, du perverser Pseudo-Arzt?" fragte Cain, als Jezebel das Zimmer etwa halb durchquert hatte.

„Einen Hausbesuch machen?" schlug der Angesprochene vor. „Ich bin immerhin der Sadist, der auf dich aufpassen soll."

„Mir ist die Lust am Weglaufen vergangen."

„Sieh einer an, so schnell gibst du also auf."

Plötzlich wirbelte der junge Mann auf seinem Stuhl herum und warf ein Buch nach Jezebel, der sich einfach darunter wegduckte. „Du hast entweder keine Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast", fauchte er und seine Goldaugen funkelten, „oder du bist ein noch viel größerer Sadist, als ich gedacht habe."

„Die Wahrheit liegt wohl irgendwo dazwischen." Jezebel betrachtete fasziniert das lebhafte Gesicht mit den leicht geröteten Wangen und dem zornigen Blick. „Es war ein Experiment und für mich sehr interessant."

„Du!"

Anscheinend hatte Cain bereits wieder vergessen, wie wenig Chancen er im Kampf gegen seinen Bewacher hatte, jedenfalls sprang er auf und griff ihn an. Jezebel wehrte die Schläge geschickt ab und ließ sich eine Weile sogar zurückdrängen, bis er genug von dem Spiel hatte. Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung duckte er sich unter dem nächsten Schlag weg, drehte sich und trat seinem Gegner dabei die Beine unterm Körper weg. Ohne eine Hand, die ihn festhielt, fiel der diesmal ungebremst auf den Boden und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als ihm fast die Luft aus den Lungen gepreßt wurde. Jezebel stellte einen Fuß zwischen die Schulterblätter des jungen Mannes, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.

„Sei froh, daß ich mit dir vorsichtig bin, junger Herr. Ich bin zum Mörder ausgebildet worden."

„Vor-vorsichtig?" keuchte der andere, immer noch ein wenig atemlos. „Du bist nicht vorsichtig, du bist brutal."

Jezebel ging auf die Herausforderung ein, riß sein Opfer auf die Beine und packte es an den Haaren. Erregung pulste durch seine Adern, als die seidigen Haare sich um seine Finger legten. Mühelos überwand er den körperlichen Widerstand des anderen, er war durchtrainiert und stärker, als sein schlanker Wuchs vermuten ließ. Mit der freien Hand blockte er die Schläge ab, teilte hin und wieder selbst ein paar aus, gezielt und nicht allzu stark. Jezebel kannte alle Stellen, an denen der Körper empfindlich war. In wenigen Minuten war seinem Gegner die Lust aufs Kämpfen gründlich vergangen und er hielt still.

„Siehst du den Unterschied jetzt, Cain? Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die Brutalität, zu der ich fähig bin."

„Und was war das, was du mit mir gemacht hast? Ein kleiner Spaß!"

„So in etwa."

Allerdings lernte Jezebels Opfer offensichtlich schnell, es hielt still, obwohl es wütend war. „Für mich war es keiner, es war…"

„Demütigend?" bot Jezebel an.

Zu seiner Überraschung schoß dem jungen Mann das Blut in die Wangen und er schlug die Augen nieder. „Nein, das nicht."

„Kein bißchen? Ich bin am Boden zerstört."

„Ein kleines bißchen vielleicht", räumte Cain ein. „Aber damit kann ich leben."

Jezebel sah sich sein Gegenüber noch genauer an. Cain war angezogen – angemessen angezogen für seine Postion und die Tageszeit –, aber er war nicht besonders sorgfältig dabei gewesen. Die Krawatte war falsch gebunden, seine Haare waren schon vor dem Kampf leicht zerzaust gewesen. Etwas mußte ihn verwirrt haben.

„Wenn es nicht demütigend war, was war es dann?" fragte der junge Arzt, nachdem er seine Beobachtungen abgeschlossen hatte.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt! Aber ich … ich will es wieder … erleben." Die Stimme des jungen Mannes wurde bei den letzten Wörtern immer leiser. Seine Wangen waren nun deutlich gerötet. „Du wirst es nicht noch einmal mit mir machen, oder? Jetzt, wo du weißt, daß es mir gefällt."

„Wer weiß?" Jezebel dachte an seine eigenen Gefühle dabei. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein ähnliches Experiment machen. Diesmal allerdings würde ich noch einen Schritt weitergehen."

Er rechnete mit Widerworten seitens seines Opfers, aber der junge Mann senkte nur den Blick und nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir das", flüsterte er nach einer Weile.

Jezebel drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Ich komme heute abend wieder, mit allem, was ich für das Experiment brauche. Warte einfach auf mich."

„Was soll ich sonst tun?" Für einen sehr, sehr kurzen Moment huschte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln über Cains blasses Gesicht.

Der junge Arzt prägte es sich gut ein und beschloß, dafür zu sorgen, daß er es öfter zu sehen bekam. Es gab eine ganze Menge Ideen, die er in der letzten Zeit gehabt hatte und die er liebend gern ausprobieren wollte. Fast alle hatten mit diesem jungen Mann zu tun…

Jezebel wartete eine ganze Weile auf den richtigen Moment. Er wollte die Diener – so gut sie fürs Schweigen auch bezahlt wurden – aus dem Weg haben, besonders den Butler, dem er irgendwie nicht so ganz traute. Streng genommen konnte ihm niemand einen Vorwurf machen, denn im Augenblick hatte Cain vermutlich weniger das Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen, als normalerweise. Trotzdem vermutete er, daß das nicht wirklich die Methode war, die Alexis Hargreaves im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Erst als es im Haus still geworden war verließ Jezebel seine Räumlichkeiten und ging zum Zimmer seines Gefangenen. Er schloß die Tür auf und trat vorsichtig ein, immerhin konnte es sein, daß der junge Mann seine Meinung in der Zwischenzeit geändert hatte und ihn wieder angriff. Aber Cain saß nur auf dem Sofa, die Hände im Schoß, und sah ihn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät", kommentierte er.

„Je später der Abend, umso besser die Gäste, das weißt du doch."

Sicherheitshalber – auch als Sicherheit gegen neugierige Dienstboten – schloß Jezebel die Tür hinter sich ab. Die goldenen Augen richteten sich nachdenklich auf ihn.

„Wirst du mich wieder fesseln?" fragte der junge Mann.

„Willst du wieder gefesselt werden?" konterte Jezebel. „Du könntest das, was dann passiert, vielleicht besser vor dir selbst rechtfertigen."

„Was gibt es zu rechtfertigen? Ich bin dir so oder so ausgeliefert."

„Dann können wir auf Fesseln wohl verzichten."

Cain stand hastig auf und zog an seiner Krawatte. Sie war immer noch falsch gebunden und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Rasch machte der junge Arzt einen Schritt auf sein Opfer zu und hielt es davon ab, sich selbst fast zu erwürgen. Für seine geschickten Finger war es kein allzu großes Problem, den Knoten zu lösen. Er warf die Krawatte einfach beiseite und fing an, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dabei ließ er sich Zeit, er wollte es genießen. Und Cain hielt still, suchte mit seine wunderschönen, goldgetünchten Augen den Kontakt zu Jezebel. Der junge Mann mochte nicht ahnen, welchen Effekt das auf seinen Gefängniswärter hatte, aber es gefiel ihm definitiv. Der junge Arzt nahm seine Brille ab, was er sonst gegenüber anderen Menschen niemals freiwillig tat, und steckte sie in die Brusttasche seines Laborkittels. Zum ersten Mal trafen sich ihre Augen wirklich.

Langsam streifte er das Hemd ab und begann, die Hose zu öffnen. Cain rührte sich immer noch nicht, sondern stand einfach nur da, wartete und _erwartete_ offensichtlich etwas. Jezebel umrundete ihn, bevor er die Hose herunterzog und die Unterhose darunter gleich mit. Er ahnte, daß es dem jüngeren Mann trotz der letzten Teffen peinlich wäre, sich einfach so zu zeigen. Langsam legte er die Arme um sein Opfer, das ihm jetzt gar nicht mehr wie ein solches erschien, und zog es an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den pechschwarzen, seidig weichen Haaren und roch einen leichten Duft nach irgendwelchen Kräutern. Das mußte wohl das Shampoo sein, das der andere benutzte. Während der Umarmung spürte er, daß es Cain nicht unangenehm war. Der junge Mann ließ sich bereitwillig so festhalten, griff mit beiden Händen nach Jezebels Armen, ließ sich fallen.

„Ich werde vorsichtig mit dir sein", murmelte Jezebel und hob dabei den Kopf nur ein wenig von seiner Ruheposition. „Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, daß es schmerzfrei sein wird. Für mich ist das ebenso neu wie für dich – vielleicht sogar noch neuer."

„Wieso?" fragte Cain leise zurück.

„Normalerweise fasse ich Menschen nicht einmal gern an, du bist eine Ausnahme. Ich habe wenig Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen." Keinem anderen, das wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick klar, hätte er diese Wahrheit freiwillig gestanden.

„Schmerzen sind mir nicht fremd. Mein Vater läßt mich seit Jahren regelmäßig schlagen. Schlimmer als Edwards Schläge kann es nicht werden."

Vorsichtig ließ Jezebel die Finger über den nackten Brustkorb des Jüngeren gleiten. „Ich werde sanft sein. Vertraust du dich mir an?"

„Ist das nicht ein bißchen viel verlangt? Von deinem Gefangenen?" Es war keine Schärfe in Cains Stimme, als er diese Frage stellte.

„Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann wird es wohl noch schlimmer. Du mußt dich mir in die Hände geben, weil ich bestimmen werde, wie schnell alles vor sich geht. Aber ich habe selbst keine Erfahrung damit, deshalb kann ich dir nicht versprechen, daß es keine Schmerzen geben wird. Ich kann dir nur versprechen, auf dich zu achten und zu versuchen, es zu minimieren."

„Dann sag mir, was ich tun muß."

Jezebel zog die Arme zurück und gab den anderen frei. „Leg dich hin, ich bin gleich bei dir." Mit den Augen folgte er Cain, bis der sich aufs Bett gelegt hatte. „Dreh dich auf den Bauch, so wie gestern."

Erst als der junge Arzt sich sicher war, daß Cain ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, legte er den Kittel ab und fing an, sich auszuziehen. Er war immer etwas scheu, wenn andere seinen Körper so ganz ohne Hülle hätten betrachten können. Zuletzt löste er das Haarband. Wenn es irgendeine Gelegenheit gab, bei der er seine Haare offen tragen wollte, dann war es diese.

Geschmeidig stieg er auf das Bett, nachdem er seinen Koffer auf dem Boden daneben abgestellt hatte. Er ließ sich einen Moment Zeit und betrachtete das Bild das sich ihm bot: Cain lag vor ihm, den Kopf auf die überkreuzten Arme gelegt und den Körper völlig entspannt ausgestreckt. Er sah so aus, als warte er nur darauf, daß etwas geschah – was wohl auch stimmte. Vorsichtig ließ Jezebel einen Finger über das Rückgrat des anderen gleiten und beobachtete fasziniert den leichten Schauer, den er damit auslöste. Er beugte sich über Caine und hörte ein leises Lachen.

„Was ist?" raunte er dem anderen ins Ohr.

„Deine Haare kitzeln ein bißchen."

„Stört dich das?"

Cain schütelte den Kopf. „Nein, es gefällt mir."

„Ich werde dich so vorbereiten wie gestern. Entspann dich einfach und genieß es."

Der junge Mann nickte nur und hielt still. Jezebel angelte das Gleitmittel aus seiner Tasche, wollte nach einem neuen Paar OP-Handschuhe greifen und ließ es dann doch. Diesmal wollte er den anderen so spüren, wie der wirklich war, ohne irgendwelche Dinge zwischen ihnen, die nicht unbedingt sein mußten. Mit einem Finger fing er an und merkte schnell, um wie viel interessanter es war, wenn der andere sich nicht sträubte. Nach einer Weile mußte er auch noch an etwas anderes als nur an Cain denken. Diesmal wollte er weiter gehen, er mußte sich auch selbst vorbereiten. Aber mit den leisen, verführerischen Seufzern, die der junge Mann unter ihm von sich gab, dauerte es nicht gerade lang, bis er soweit war. Er bereitete sich aufs Eindringen vor, strich dabei nochmal sanft mit den Fingern über den Rücken des anderen.

„Bleib entspannt, ich werde so vorsichtig sein, wie ich kann."

Mit einem leichten Stoß der Hüfte drang er ein. Cain stöhnte auf und Jezebel spürte für einen kurzen Augenblick, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn herum zusammenzogen. Behutsam streichelte er den Körper des anderen wieder und der Krampf ließ nach. Cain seufzte leise.

„Darf ich weitermachen?" fragte Jezebel ihn.

„Ja."

Ein weiterer Stoß, wieder ein kurzer Krampf, aber nicht so stark wie vorher. Die Tonlage, in der der junge Mann stöhnte und seufzte, änderte sich leicht. Jezebel machte weiter, langsam und vorsichtig. Jeder Stoß erzeugte weniger schmerzhafte Reaktionen als der vorherige. Schließlich fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann war Jezebel ganz in Cain.

„Ein Stoß noch, dann bin ich in dir", erklärte er dem anderen deshalb auch.

„Tu es!" keuchte der junge Mann erregt. „Bitte … tu es!"

Jezebel gehorchte, packte die Hüften desjenigen unter sich und stieß noch einmal zu. Plötzlich bäumte Cain sich auf und stieß einen seltsam klingenden Schrei aus.

„Mach das nochmal!" bettelte er atemlos. „Oh Gott, mach es nochmal!"

Jezebel begriff, daß er den Punkt getroffen haben mußte, den er schon beim letzten Mal gereizt hatte. Er zog sich leicht zurück und stieß wieder zu. Ein erregtes Wimmern antwortete ihm, Cain krallte die Finger in sein Bettzeug.

„Nochmal!"

„Nein, nicht jetzt."

„Warum nicht?"

Statt einer Antwort griff Jezebel unter den Körper des anderen und zog ihn hoch, bis er den schlanken Leib gegen seinen betten konnte. „Weil du mehr spüren wirst, wenn du ein bißchen warten mußt." Sanft strich er mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare. „Weil ich noch ein bißchen Zeit brauche." Er küßte die weiche Haut der Schultern. „Weil ich dich ein kleines bißchen quälen will."

„Sadist!" hauchte Cain, aber er hörte sich ganz und gar nicht wütend an.

Wie als Antwort auf den Vorwurf machte Jezebel einen neuen Vorstoß und diesmal war die Reaktion noch heftiger. Auch der Körper des jungen Arztes reagierte. Er spürte eine seltsame Hitze, die durch seinen Unterleib zuckte. _Ich komme_, dachte er perplex. _Es muß gleich soweit sein._ Um auch Cain zu erregen, arbeitete er weiter, bewegte die Hüften in schneller Folge vor und zurück. Es funktionierte bestens, Jezebels eigener Höhepunkt fiel genau mit dem Moment zusammen, in dem Cain sich aufbäumte und den selben Schrei wie am Vortag ausstieß, eine Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Dann brach der junge Mann regelrecht zusammen und Jezebel, der sich auch nicht viel stärker fühlte, mußte ihn auffangen. Er bettete Cain auf die Laken und legte sich erschöpft auf ihn.

„Danke", wisperte der kaum hörbar.

„Wofür?" Jezebel zog sich zurück, so lange sie beide noch entspannt waren. „Ich hatte schließlich meinen Spaß dabei."

„Daß du es mich nochmal hast erleben lassen. Davon kann ich jetzt träumen."

„Du wirst nicht davon träumen." Der junge Arzt schlang die Arme um sein Opfer. „Du wirst es tun, so oft wir die Zeit dazu haben."

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Dein Vater hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, alles mit dir zu machen, wenn es dich nur vom Flüchen abhält und keine bleibenden Spuren hinterläßt. Wenn ich dir verspreche, daß wir es so oft als möglich tun werden – und ich noch andere Positionen für uns finde –, bleibst du dann brav hier und stellst die Fluchtversuche ein?"

„Ja."

Jezebel bedauerte es, Cain allein in seinem Zimmer zu lassen, er fühlte, daß es angenehm gewesen wäre, neben ihm zu schlafen. Um allerdings zu verhindern, daß jemand mißtrauisch wurde, mußte er sich in sein eigenes Bett legen. Nachdem er sich am nächsten Morgen davon überzeugt hatte, daß es Cain gutging, verließ er das Haus und verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag damit, in der großen medizinischen Bibliothek des British Museum Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es schien ihm weit weniger verdächtig, in den alten Büchern über 'sexuelle Abnormitäten' zu blättern, als sich durch irgendwelche Sexshops zu schleichen. So machte er sich Notizen über die dort erwähnten Stellungen, soweit sie ihm praktikabel erschienen. Es schien mehr Methoden zu geben, als er erwartet hatte. Als er gegen Abend zurückkam, sah er den Butler mit einem ziemlich zwielichtigen Typen herumstehen, auch wenn er sich nichts dabei dachte. Edward war kein wirklich aktives Mitglied von Delilah, aber als Butler des obersten Herrn der Organisation hatte er sicher mit vielen der Handlanger direkt oder indirekt zu tun.

Cain lag in seinem Zimmer auf dem Sofa und schlief friedlich. Er hatte ein Buch gelesen, das nun aufgeschlagen auf seinem Bauch lag. Neugierig näherte Jezebel sich ihm und hob es auf. Er überflog die beiden aufgeschlagenen Seiten und schmunzelte. Es handelte sich um ein altes Märchenbuch der Gebrüder Grimm, das Märchen 'Schneewittchen' war aufgeschlagen.

_Klar, daß er sich dafür interessiert_, dachte Jezebel amüsiert. _Ob nun ein Mitglied von Delilah oder nicht, er ist und bleibt ein Hargreaves. Das Interesse für Gift muß in dieser Familie angeboren sein._

Er schob einen Papierschnipsel zwischen die Seiten und legte das Buch weg, dann beugte er sich über den Schlafenden und küßte ihn sanft auf den Mund. Im ersten Moment passierte gar nichts, dann öffneten sich die goldenen Augen erstaunt und schlossen sich zur Hälfte wieder.

„Mmh", seufzte Cain. „Das fühlt sich gut an."

„Tut es das?"

Jezebel setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und beugte sich wieder über den anderen. Diesmal waren die Lippen nicht ganz geschlossen und der junge Arzt akzeptierte die Einladung. Auch wenn sie beide nicht gerade erfahren waren, ließ der erste tiefe Zungenkuß trotzdem nichts zu wünschen übrig.

„Mehr!"

Verführerisch schlang Cain die Arme um Jezebels Nacken und löste das Haarband. Der junge Arzt spürte, wie die seidigen Strähnen über seinen Rücken glitten. Er grub seine Finger in die weichen Haare des anderen jungen Mannes und leitete den nächsten Kuß ein. Er ließ sich durch das leichte Winden seines Opfers nicht erweichen, erst als sich ihm vor Luftmangel schon alles drehte, gab er Cains Lippen wieder frei.

„Genug?" fragte er trocken.

Der junge Mann atmete immer noch hastig ein und nickte dabei. Dann allerdings ließ er sich wieder auf das Sofa zurücksinken und räkelte sich dort nachlässig.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

„Informativ. Wir werden ein paar Wochen brauchen, um meine Nachforschungen in die Tat umzusetzen."

„Klingt gut. Wann fangen wir an?"

„Heute abend."

Cain streckte sich und bog dabei sein Rückgrat durch. Sein Körper schien sich fast aufzubäumen. Nur mit Mühe konnte Jezebel den Drang unterdrücken, sich gleich auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Soll ich etwas vorbereiten?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du dich vorbereiten. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir ein einfaches Nachthemd anziehst und dich für mich ein bißchen auf dem Sofa hier räkelst, wenn ich hereinkomme?"

„Gern."

Jezebel kehrte mit den Unterlagen in sein Labor zurück und nahm ein paar anatomische Tafeln zur Hilfe. Er ging die einzelnen Stellungen in Gedanken durch und versuchte, sich die nötigen Informationen zu merken. Schon dabei wurde ihm seltsam – der Gedanke, Cain dabei vor sich zu haben, war zu verführerisch. Nachdem er die Theorie überprüft hatte, versuchte er, sich für die richtige Stellung zu entscheiden. _Vielleicht_, dachte er dabei, _sollte ich darüber mit Cain sprechen. Immerhin geht es auch um ihn. Ich erzähle ihm alles und wir entscheiden uns gemeinsam._ Mit dieser Entscheidung ganz zufrieden, packte er die Notizen sorgfältig weg und ging zu seinem Vorgesetzten, um sich nach eventuellen Aufträgen zu erkundigen. Doch Alexis Hargreaves hatte ihn anscheinend vom normalen Dienst freigestellt, damit er sich um Cain kümmern und ihn bewachen konnte.

Früher als am Vortag stand er wieder vor der Tür und ließ sich hinein. Cain hatte sich an seinen Vorschlag gehalten und lag scheinbar gelangweilt auf dem Sofa. Als er Jezebel aus den Augenwinkeln sah, legte er das Buch beiseite und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Von schräg unten sah er Jezebel verführerisch an.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er neugierig und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Es fiel Jezebel schwer, an einen Zufall zu glauben, als das weiße Nachthemd dabei nach oben von seinem wohlgerundeten Po rutschte. „Welches Experiment möchte der Herr Doktor denn heute mit seinem Patienten machen?"

„Du bist ganz schön frech geworden." Jezebel setzte sich neben Cain und bemühte sich, gleichmütig dreinzuschauen. „Vielleicht sollte ich wieder gehen."

Verführerisch langsam wechselte der junge Mann von der liegenden Stellung in eine knieende und legte die Arme um die Schultern seines Wächters. „Würdest du das wirklich machen?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Jezebel legte eine Hand in Cains Nacken und zog dessen Gesicht zu sich heran. „Ich glaube, zu allererst braucht der Patient jetzt seine Medizin." Er küßte den jungen Mann lange und ausgiebig.

„Mmh, leckere Medizin", kommentierte der 'Patient'. „Krieg ich einen Nachschlag?"

„Sieht ganz so aus, als brauchst du noch eine Dosis, ja."

Cain war mehr als willig, sich die zweite 'Dosis' verabreichen zu lassen. Anschließend legte der junge Mann den Kopf auf die Schultern seines 'Arztes'. „Was jetzt?"

„Jetzt wird es Zeit für die weiterführende Therapie. Dafür muß der Patient sich ins Bett legen."

„Nackt?" fragte Cain nach.

„Das wäre sicher hilfreich."

Der junge Mann stand auf und streckte sich demonstrativ, bevor er zum Bett ging und sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog. Er legte sich hin und rollte sich gleich auf den Bauch. Jezebel folgte ihm und öffnete dabei den Laborkittel.

„Warum hast du eigentlich etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich nackt sehe?" wollte Cain wissen. „Du bist doch bestimmt gut in Form, als ausgebildeter Attentäter."

Verblüfft dachte der junge Arzt darüber nach. „Wenn du glaubst, daß es dir etwas bringt, kannst du mir ruhig beim Ausziehen zuschauen."

Der junge Mann führte einige interessante Verrenkungen durch, bis er auf dem Bauch liegenbleiben und dabei trotzdem zusehen konnte. Jezebel zog sich ohne große Rafinesse aus, er wollte einfach nur die Kleider loswerden.

„Wow", kommentierte sein Zuschauer den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Für so einen Körper würde ich töten."

Der Angesprochene grinste breit. „Ich töte _mit_ diesem Körper."

„Wo bringst du bei so einer schlanken Figur die vielen Muskeln unter?"

„Das siehst du doch."

„Kein Wunder, daß ich gegen dich verliere. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal."

Jezebel setzte sich aufs Bett und lächelte amüsiert. „Ist es das jetzt?" fragte er.

Cain wechselte wieder in eine knieende Position und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Schultern des anderen Mannes. „Völlig egal. Was für eine Behandlung bekomme ich denn heute, Herr Doktor?"

„Darüber wollte ich gerade mit dir reden. Ich habe eine ganze Menge interessanter Möglichkeiten gefunden."

„Du bist der Arzt", wisperte der junge Mann in Jezebels Ohr, „du bestimmst ganz allein."

„Na schön, dann komm her." Mühelos zog Jezebel Cain auf seinen Schoß.

„Das gefällt mir schon sehr gut." Zufrieden legte der jüngere Mann die Arme um den Nacken des anderen. „Jetzt kann ich dich wenigstens ansehen."

„Dazu ist es gedacht … und dazu."

Mit einer sanften Bewegung dirigierte Jezebel den Mund seines Gegenübers in die richtige Position für einen Kuß. Dabei stellte er einmal mehr fest, wie gelehrig sein 'Schüler' war. Zwei Küsse am Nachmittag und zwei Küsse vorhin und er machte es so gut, daß Jezebel am liebsten gar nicht aufhören wollte. Wieder und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen nach kürzesten Atempausen. Aber er hatte nicht vergessen, weshalb sie überhaupt so dicht zusammensaßen. Also bat er Cain, kurz aufzustehen, holte das Gleitmittel und nahm seinen noch relativ unschuldigen Geliebten wieder auf den Schoß.

„Was ist das?" wisperte der Jüngere ihm neugierig ins Ohr.

„Gleitmittel", erwiderte Jezebel ruhig. „Männer werden nicht feucht, ohne das Zeug wäre es ziemlich unangenehm für uns beide."

„Dann sei nicht sparsam damit", kam umgehend ein geflüsterter Kommentar zurück. „Wir wollen doch nicht, daß die Behandlung versagt, Herr Doktor."

„Ich bin kein Doktor", konterte der junge Mörder trocken, „jedenfalls nicht vor dem Gesetz."

„Aber du weißt genau, was die richtige Behandlung für mich ist, also bist du mein Doktor."

Jezebel antwortete nicht, sondern ließ stattdessen einen Finger das Rückgrat hinuntergleiten. Cain schauderte bei der Berührung und er drängte sich unbewußt enger heran. Ohne hinzusehen, feuchtete Jezebel seine beiden Finger wieder mit dem Mittel an, dann führte er sie ein – gleich zusammen diesmal. Ein erregtes Stöhnen antwortete ihm. Er begann das Spiel, bereitete Cain auf das vor, was folgen sollte. Sein Schüler blieb auch nicht passiv, sondern fing an, seinen Lehrer überall zu küssen und mit der Zunge zu erkunden. Spielerisch und ein kleines bißchen, um die Neugier des anderen zu stoppen, ertastete Jezebel den empfindlichen Punkt und reizte ihn. Mit einem köstlichen, lustvollen Ton klammerte Cain sich an ihn.

„Mach's nochmal!" keuchte er.

„Nein, das mußt du dir erst verdienen."

„Wie denn?"

Leise wisperte Jezebel es seinem Schüler ins Ohr. Cains bleiche Wangen röteten sich sichtbar, als er es sich vorstellte, aber seine Finger glitten über den Körper seines Lehrers nach unten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Nun konnte auch Jezebel leise seufzen, während er für mehr Gleitmittel sorgte.

„Da wächst was", flüsterte Cain ihm nach einer Weile ins Ohr.

„Das weiß ich", konterte Jezebel, der die Hitze in seinem Unterleib längst spürte. „Er wird steif, du kannst jetzt aufhören."

„Und was machst du?"

„Erst werde ich ihn gut einreiben und dann … bekommst du ihn an anderer Stelle zurück."

Cain lachte leise. „Du bist niedlich, wenn du vermeidest, etwas Unanständiges zu sagen."

„Ich bin eben Wissenschaftler. Aber wenn du ihn nicht willst…"

„Bitte, sei mir nicht böse, natürlich will ich ihn … ich brauche ihn!"

Jezebel lächelte Cain aufmunternd zu, dann bereitete er sich aufs Eindringen vor und spürte, daß er gut vorgearbeitet hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Spannung nahm der andere ihn willig auf. Mit beiden Händen lenkte er Cains Bewegungen mit der Hüfte, zeigte ihm, wie er mithelfen konnte. Sehr bald bewegten sie sich im Einklang, eng umschlungen und heiße Küsse austauschend. Dann keuchte Cain plötzlich.

„Mir wird so komisch, es ist so heiß und so…"

„Du kommst nur gleich", beruhigte Jezebel ihn. „Ich wohl auch."

Er schlang die Arme um den anderen und stieß ein letztes Mal zu. Cain schien in seinen Armen zu explodieren, er krallte seine Hände so fest in den Körper seines Liebhabers, daß sichtbare Abdrücke zurückblieben, und hätte laut geschrieen, wenn Jezebel ihn nicht mit einem weiteren Kuß ruhiggestellt hätte. Dann sanken sie einander in die Arme. Kurzerhand ließ Jezebel sich zurückfallen und zog den anderen mit. So blieben sie schwer atmend liegen. Der junge Arzt befreite sich behutsam aus seinem Geliebten und hielt ihn dann einfach nur noch fest.

„Es wird jedes Mal besser", seufzte Cain nach einer Weile.

„Ja, das wird es. Und wir müssen noch viele Experimente durchführen."

In den folgenden Wochen verging keine Nacht ohne mindestens ein 'Experiment'. Aber dazwischen lernten sie sich auch immer besser kennen. Jezebel merkte bald, daß sein Schützling alles andere als ein Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker war. Cains Wunsch, seinen Vater und Delilah zu verraten, hatte nichts mit einem Unrechtsbewußtsein zu tun, nur mit dem Haß, den er für seinen Vater empfand. Obwohl es vor seinem ersten Versuch, der Familie von der Organisation zu erzählen, keine gewalttätigen Übergriffe gegeben hatte – was Alexis II. definitiv besser erscheinen ließ als seinen Vorfahren –, hatte Cain seinem Vater doch nie ganz verziehen, daß er nie eine Mutter kennengelernt und kaum Liebe bekommen hatte. Alexis konnte viele Dinge, aber er konnte keine Liebe zeigen. Aufgewachsen unter Männern, die nur Verbrechen im Kopf zu haben schienen, hatte er angefangen, Delilah und seinen Vater gleichermaßen glühend zu hassen. Warum er nun ausgerechnet für einen Mörder aus dieser Organisation so viel empfand, blieb Jezebel allerdings ein Rätsel.

Aber bald hatte er noch ein ganz anderes Rätsel zu lösen. Eines Morgens öffnete er die Tür zu Cains Zimmer und es war leer. Angesichts der Tatsache, daß er dieTür immer noch jede Nacht abschloß und die Fenstergriffe noch immer in seiner Tasche herumschleppte, kam ihm das sehr seltsam vor. Natürlich mußte er Cains Verschwinden sofort melden.

„Es schien doch alles so gut zu laufen", kommentierte Alexis II. die Nachricht.

„Das schien mir auch so. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, daß er weggelaufen ist."

„Warum?"

„Nun", erwiderte Jezebel ruhig, „erstens halte ich mich selbst eigentlich für einen guten Wächter, aber das allein wäre kein wirklich gutes Argument. Es gibt aber einen anderen Punkt, der mich irritiert."

„Welcher?"

„Wie hat er sein Zimmer verlassen? Die Tür war verschlossen und der Schlüssel war in der Brusttasche meines Laborkittels – in meinem Zimmer. Die Fenstergriffe habe ich noch in meinem Arztkoffer, ich öffne jeden Tag nur ein Fenster für ein halbe Stunde zum Lüften, danach schraube ich den Griff wieder ab."

„Das klingt nicht, als wäre die Flucht einfach."

„Eben, Sir."

Cains Vater strich sich nachdenklich mit den Fingern übers Kinn. „Es gibt drei Schlüssel zu dieser Tür, einen trage ich bei mir, einen hast du und einen hat Edward."

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Edward auch noch einen hat."

„Sicherheitshalber gibt es zu allen Zimmern im Haus drei Schlüssel. Einen Bund mit allen Schlüsseln habe ich, einen hat Edward als mein Vertreter, wenn es um das Haus geht, den letzten hat jeweils derjenige, dessen Zimmer es ist."

„Dann gibt es also drei Möglichkeiten, an den Schlüssel zu kommen."

„Theoretisch. An meinen Schlüsselbund kommt niemand so einfach heran."

„Ich gebe meine Schlüssel auch nie aus der Hand", fügte Jezebel hinzu. „Dazu sind mir die Präparate im Labor einfach viel zu wertvoll. Aber selbst, wenn wir annehmen, daß Edwards Schlüssel kopiert wurde, kann Cain das nicht selbst getan haben. Er verläßt nie das Haus oder sein Zimmer, also kann er auch nichts nachmachen lassen."

„Könnte er das Schloß geknackt haben?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Er mag Ihr Sohn sein, aber ein Krimineller ist er nicht. Ihm fehlt das Wissen und das Handwerkszeug."

„Es läuft also alles darauf hinaus, daß er nicht allein geflohen ist."

„Muß er überhaupt geflohen sein?" fragte der junge Mörder nachdenklich. „Es ist nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich, daß er eventuell entführt wurde."

„Und warum?"

„Das bliebe dann abzuwarten. Habe ich die Erlaubnis, ihn zu finden und zurückzubringen?"

„Ja."

Jezebel zog sich zurück. „Ich werde nicht versagen."

„Das erwarte ich auch von dir. Ich setze große Hoffnungen in dich, Jezebel Disraeli."

Jezebel wollte zunächst mit Edward sprechen, um herauszufinden, ob jemand die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, an dessen Schlüssel heranzukommen, aber er konnte den Butler nicht finden. Ein anderer Diener erzählte ihm, daß Edward öfter für ein paar Stunden verschwand und niemand wußte, wo er sich dann aufhielt. Das machte den jungen Arzt etwas mißtrauisch. Normalerweise zeichneten sich Butler eher dadurch aus, daß sie jederzeit bereitstanden. Also verließ auch Jezebel den Landsitz und fuhr in die weniger edlen Bezirke von London. Er konnte sich zumindest auf die Augen und Ohren seiner Kollegen verlassen. Delilahs Arm reichte weit und mit Alexis Hargreaves Unterstützung hatte der junge Mann kein Problem, dieses Informationspotential anzuzapfen. Er erfuhr sogar relativ schnell, wo sich der Butler gerade befand. Ein Informant der Organisation hatte ihn in ein altes, halbzerfallenes Haus in Seven Dials gehen sehen. Jezebel rüstete sich mit ein paar leisen Waffen aus und machte sich selbst auf den Weg dorthin.

Vorsichtig sondierte er vor Ort erst einmal die Gegend. Er konnte im Notfall sehr schnell verschwinden, in dem alten Viertel standen die Häuser eng zusammen, für einen Mann mit seiner Konstitution war es nicht schwer, sich über die Dächer davonzumachen. Auch in den engen, verwinkelten Gassen waren eventuelle Verfolger schnell abzuschütteln. Als er die Umgebung im Kopf hatte, öffnete er mit einem Dietrich die Haustür und schlich hinein. Es gab keine Bewohner mehr im Haus, in den unteren Wohnungen war keine Menschenseele. Der Dreck und der heruntergekommene Zustand legten nahe, daß auch schon lange niemand mehr dort gewohnt hatte. Ganz an die Wand gedrückt schlich Jezebel die Treppe hinauf, damit er auf den alten Holzstufen kein Geräusch mehr machte. Im ersten Stock sah er einen Lichtstreifen unter einer Tür. Er lehnte sich gegen das verzogene Holz und lauschte.

„Wie lange müssen wir hier noch rumhängen?" fragte eine rauhe Stimme mit starkem Cockney-Akzent. Sie klang, als hätte ihr Sprecher weit mehr Alkohol intus, als er vertrug.

„So lange es dauert", zischte Edward ärgerlich zurück. „Noch gibt es im Haus nicht genug Wirbel. Ich muß warten, bis dieser verdammte Disraeli eingestehen muß, daß er den Bengel nicht finden kann. Dann bringe ich ihn zurück und bekomme wieder den Einfluß, den ich verdiene."

„Und dann?"

„Was dann? Ich sorge schon dafür, daß _du_ auch bekommst, was du verdienst."

Man mußte, fand zumindest Jezebel, schon sehr betrunken sein, um die Drohung im letzten Satz nicht zu hören. Er zog sich ein paar Schritte zurück, wählte die Nummer der Organisation und nannte Edwards und Cains Aufenthaltsort. Danach ging er zur Tür und lauschte wieder.

„Was, wenn der Kleine erzählt, was wirklich passiert ist?"

„Das wird sein Vater ihm nicht glauben. Dazu ist er zu oft weggelaufen. Weiß der Teufel, wie dieser verrückte Leichenschänder ihn dazu gebracht hat, die Fluchtversuche einzustellen."

„Der verrückte Leichenschänder hat seine eigenen Mittel", stellte Jezebel trocken fest und stieß die Tür auf.

Neben Edward, der in seiner Uniform viel zu elegant für ein Haus wie dieses aussah, saß ein Mann mittleren Alters mit fettigen Haaren und blutunterlaufenen Augen. Er war offensichtlich schockiert, daß ihn jemand gefunden hatte. Edward hingegen war nur verärgert.

„Wie hast du hergefunden?"

„Delilah hat überall Augen und Ohren, Edward. Gerade _du_ solltest das wissen. Ich habe den Auftrag des Cardmasters, seinen Sohn zu finden. Und ich hatte so eine _Ahnung_, daß ich ihn dort finden würde, wo du dich herumtreibst."

„Du wirst Seven Dials nicht lebend verlassen." Der Butler wirkte plötzlich gar nicht mehr so zurückhaltend, als er ein langes Messer zog.

„Bitte", schnaubte Jezebel verächtlich, „versuch es wenigstens ernsthaft."

Edward war nicht der Erste, der es ernsthaft versuchte. Sein Komplize stürzte auf Jezebel zu, bei ihm sah das Messer schon passender aus. Beide wollten offensichtlich nicht gehört werden, also verzichteten sie auf Schußwaffen. Für ihren Gegner war das ein Geschenk des Himmels. Mit tänzerischer Anmut wich Jezebel der Klinge aus, die ihn nicht nur verletzt, sondern die Wunden auch noch gleich in Dreck erstickt hätte. Er beschloß, es kurz und schmerzhaft zu machen. Also packte er den Arm, an dem die Hand mit der Klinge befestigt war, und drehte ihn kurzerhand so weit herum, bis er ein zufriedenstellendes Krachen hörte. Es war ein Glück für seinen Angreifer, daß er so betrunken war. Trotzdem brach er jammernd auf dem Boden zusammen und unklammerte seinen gebrochenen Arm. Mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken, der ihn für ein paar Stunden ins Traumland schicken würde, beendete Jezebel die Vorstellung und wandte sich Edward zu.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so einen Haß im Gesicht eines anderen Menschen gesehen. Selbst seine Opfer – sogar die, die er aus Neugier oder anderen Gründen langsam zu Tode gequält hatte – hatten ihn nicht so angesehen. Edward war außer sich vor Zorn. Wenn er in dieser Laune war, während er Cain bestrafte, war es kein Wunder, daß Jezebels Geliebter an Schmerzen gewöhnt war. _Und der hat die Frechheit, mich einen verrückten Leichenschänder zu nennen_, kommentierte der junge Mörder den Anblick.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", setzte er laut hinzu.

Edward erwies sich als erstaunlich geschickter Gegner. Anders als sein Komplize war er nicht betrunken, sondern völlig klar. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell, aber ihm fehlte der Instinkt, den Jezebel über die Jahre entwickelt hatte. Immerhin hatte er mit zehn Jahren seinen ersten Menschen getötet, er war ein geborener Mörder. Jezebel war nicht in der Laune, mit seinem Gegner zu spielen, aber er nahm sich die Zeit, die Bewegungen und Angriffe zu studieren. Er wollte Edward noch am Leben lassen – vermutlich würde Alexis II. selbst über das Schicksal seines Butlers entscheiden wollen – und mußte sich deshalb eine Strategie überlegen, seinen Gegner unschädlich zu machen, ohne ihn umzubringen. Auch wenn das einfach klang, es war wesentlich schwerer, als ihm nur ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu jagen. Edward verschwendete anscheinend keinen Gedanken an seine eigene Sicherheit, sondern schien ganz und gar darauf konzentriert zu sein, seinen Gegner umzubringen. Mit jedem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch wurde er nur wütender. Jezebel wich den Angriffen aus und ging dabei im Kopf alle möglichen Strategien durch. Er hatte einige lautlose Waffen dabei, aber die meisten waren aufs Töten ausgerichtet. Schließlich entschied er sich, zu improvisieren. Er griff blindlings nach einem Seil, das in der Ecke lag, und nutzte es wie eine Peitsche. Da es dicker als eine Peitschenschnur war, schlug es Edward das Messer mühelos aus der Hand und ließ ihn taumeln. Jezebel sprang ihn an und warf ihn zu Boden. Mit seinen Kenntnissen in Anatomie war es nicht weiter schwer, den Butler vorläufig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der junge Mörder war gerade fertig damit, als das Einsatzkommando von Delilah hereinkam. Der Anführer sah sich um und pfiff nur kurz durch die Zähne.

„Sauberer Einsatz. Tot?"

„Sie leben noch", erwiderte Jezebel und stand auf. Er rückte das Haarband zurecht, das während des Kampfes verrutscht war. „Ich denke, der Cardmaster möchte selbst über ihr Schicksal entscheiden. Cain muß hier in der Wohnung sein."

Während das Einsatzkommando sich um die beiden Gefangenen kümmerte, nahm Jezebel den Anführer mit auf die Suche nach Cain. Es würde seiner eigenen Aussage Glaubwürdigkeit verleihen, wenn er nicht allein das Opfer von Edwards Plänen fand. In einem winzigen Raum, der wohl als Abstellkammer gedacht war, fanden sie den jungen Mann. Gefesselt, geknebelt und mit verbundenen Augen kauerte er auf dem dreckigen Boden und rührte sich kaum. Schnell löste Jezebel den Knebel und die Fesseln, ehe er sich an die Augenbinde machte. Sie war sicher das kleinste Problem, das sein Geliebter hatte. Cain hatte die Augen geschlossen, er atmete nur schwach und rührte sich kaum. Behutsam strich Jezebel ihm übers Haar.

„Cain, wach auf", wisperte er.

Kurz flatterten die Augenlider, er konnte ein goldenes Funkeln sehen, dann schlossen sie sich wieder. Aber der Körper, den er stützte, entspannte sich und sank gegen ihn.

„Was hat er?" erkundigte Jezebels Begleiter sich.

„Vermutlich eine Mischung aus Panik, Betäubungsmittel und Erschöpfung." Geschickt hob der junge Mörder seinen Geliebten hoch. „Ich muß ihn untersuchen, um herauszufinden, was es ist."

„Wer kommt auf so eine Idee? Doch nur ein Verrückter."

„Ein Toter", murmelte Jezebel.

Egal, wie Alexis II. entschied, Edward war schon so gut wie tot. Niemand tat Cain ungestraft so etwas an. Er trug den Bewußtlosen zum großen Mannschaftstransporter und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn während der Fahrt zu stützen. Als sie bei der Villa ankamen, hob er seinen Geliebten heraus und trug ihn zum Haus, ohne sich um etwas anderes zu kümmern.

Wie Jezebel schon vermutet hatte, war Cains Schwäche ein Ergebnis seiner Gefangenschaft. Er mußte betäubt worden sein, um ihn aus dem Haus zu schaffen, dann hatte man ihn gefesselt und geknebelt in diesem Schrank eingesperrt und so zu Tode geängstigt. Außerdem hatte Edward ihm in der Zeit kaum Wasser und nichts zu Essen gegeben, er war also ausgetrocknet und erschöpft. Nur wenige Menschen können in einer Situation wie der, in der er gewesen war, ruhig und friedlich schlafen. Nachdem er dem jungen Mann ein leichtes Schlafmittel und etwas gegen den Wassermangel verabreicht hatte, ging Jezebel zurück zu seinem Boß und erstattete Bericht. Es war ziemlich unnötig, Edward hatte bereits gesungen wie ein Kanarienvogel.

„Ich habe ihn sträflich unterschätzt", stellte Alexis Hargreaves kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ich wußte, daß er mehr sein wollte als nur ein Butler, aber daß er so weit gehen würde, dachte ich nicht. Wie geht es Cain?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Es wird wohl ein paar Tage dauern, bevor er sich erholt hat, aber es gibt keine bleibenden Schäden."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu berichten … oder zu beichten? Jezebel?"

_Weiß er wirklich etwas oder tut er nur so?_, fragte Jezebel sich verblüfft. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum Cain in letzter Zeit nicht mehr versucht hat, zu fliehen. Er und ich … wir beide haben eine Beziehung."

„Das wundert mich etwas. Ich dachte bisher immer, du verabscheust lebende Wesen."

„Das tue ich auch – normalerweise. Ihr Sohn ist eine Ausnahme. Und da er kein Interesse daran hat, mich ins Gefängnis zu bringen, will er auch Delilah nicht mehr ans Messer liefern. Er möchte nicht mehr fliehen, weil er damit auch mich verlassen würde."

„Eine geplante Verführung?"

Jezebel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein glücklicher Zufall."

„Ich verstehe. Es wäre besser, du gehst wieder zu Cain und kümmerst dich um ihn. Wir sprechen darüber ein anderes Mal."

So wie es aussah, hatte Alexis II. es besser aufgenommen, als Jezebel erwartet hatte. Er kehrte an die Seite seines Geliebten zurück.

Cain schlief friedlich, als Jezebel das Zimmer betrat. Behutsam ging er zum Bett und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Versonnen sah er auf das fast friedliche Bild, das sich ihm bot. Cains Gesicht war entspannt, er atmete ruhig und tief. Aber an seinen Handgelenken sah man deutlich die Spuren der Fesseln. Tief eingegrabene, rote Linien liefen um beide Gelenke herum und Jezebel spürte einen ihm bisher unbekannten Zorn in sich aufsteigen, wann immer er sie ansah. Er hoffte, daß er den Auftrag bekam, Edward ins Jenseits zu befördern. Und dabei würde er sich Zeit lassen.

Die Zeit verstrich und Jezebel spürte, wie sich die langen Stunden auf der Jagd nach Edward und seinem Geliebten bemerkbar machen. Er war hundemüde, aber er wollte Cain nicht allein lassen. Schließlich zog er den Laborkittel und die Schuhe aus, löste die Krawatte und kroch zu seinem Liebsten unter die Decke. Er schlang die Arme um Cain und hoffte, daß er nie wieder von ihm getrennt werden würde, dann schlief er auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jezebel auf und sah in das friedliche, entspannte Gesicht seines Geliebten. Irgendwann während der Nacht mußte der junge Mann sich im Schlaf oder Halbschlaf umgedreht haben und hatte sich instinktiv in Jezebels Arme gekuschelt. Eigentlich wollte der junge Mörder nicht aufstehen, aber er konnte auch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit liegenbleiben – auch wenn er das gern gewollt hätte. Als er sich vorsichtig zurückzog, öffnete Cain die Augen und sah ihn verschlafen an.

„…bin nicht weggelaufen", murmelte er müde.

„Ich weiß", beruhigte Jezebel ihn, „und dein Vater weiß es auch."

Die wunderschönen, goldenen Katzenaugen schlossen sich wieder und ein friedliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Jezebel schlich sich in sein Zimmer zurück, stellte sich unter die Dusche und zog sich etwas anderes an, bevor er in sein Labor hinunterging. Er hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, als das Haustelefon klingelte.

„Disraeli", meldete er sich knapp.

„Jezebel", hörte er die Stimme des Cardmasters, „ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Komm in den Kartensaal."

„Ja, Sir."

Ein kleines bißchen nervös war der junge Mann schon, als er sich auf den Weg in die Gewölbe unter dem Haus machte. Die Sache zwischen Cain und ihm war schließlich noch nicht endgültig ausdiskutiert. Jezebel war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Alexis II. glücklich über den Gedanken war, daß einer seiner Soultaker etwas mit seinem Sohn angefangen hatte. Er mußte sich von einem der Handlanger den Zugang zu den Gewölben öffnen lassen, nur die Wachen und die 22 Mitglieder der Großen Arkana hatten eine Code-Karte. Allerdings wußte Jezebel, daß derzeit nicht alle Positionen der Großen Arkana vergeben waren. Es war nicht immer einfach, die Voraussetzungen zu erfüllen, die die einzelnen Positionen verlagten, so wie Alexis Hargreaves I. sie festgelegt hatte. Zum Beispiel war Position 13 seit dem Tod des ersten Jezebel Disraeli nicht mehr neu vergeben worden. Es war schwer, jemanden zu finden, der den Tod verkörpern konnte.

Als er aus dem Aufzug trat, hörte er Edwards Stimme, allerdings nicht sehr laut. Er ging schnell durch den Vorraum und betrat den Saal mit den Vorhängen. Ein Mann deutete auf einen Durchgang am anderen Ende des Raumes und gleich darauf stand Jezebel zum ersten Mal im Kartensaal, in dem die Große Arkana mit dem Cardmaster zusammen Besprechungen abhielt. Die 22 der 23 Stühle waren unbesetzt. Auf dem zentralen Stuhl saß Alexis II. und starrte Edward an, der gefesselt in der Mitte des fast geschlossenen Kreises kniete.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

Der Cardmaster sah auf. „Jezebel, du bist erfreulich schnell hiergewesen."

„Ich war in meinem Labor, der Weg ist nicht sehr weit."

„Bevor wir uns anderen Dingen zuwenden, habe ich eine wichtige Frage zu klären."

„Welche?" fragte Jezebel nervös.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick warf Alexis II. Edward einen Blick zu, der alleine schon hätte ausreichen sollen, den Mann zu zerlegen. „Du kennst dich doch mit der Präparation von Leichen aus."

„Ja, Sir."

„Kannst du diesen Verräter so präparieren, daß ich ihn als abschreckendes Beispiel verwenden kann?"

„Wie soll er den präpariert werden? Soll ich Teilpräparationen vornehmen, ihn plastinieren oder mumifizieren?"

„Klingt alles interessant … plastinieren?"

„Ein Verfahren, das ein Wissenschaftler namens von Hagen perfektioniert hat. Damit kann man sehr interessante Ganzkörperpräparate erstellen, die für die Ewigkeit halten."

„Kannst du das hier mit eigenen Mitteln nachmachen?"

„Nein, aber ich könnte mit von Hagen in Kontakt treten."

„Wäre er nicht mißtrauisch?"

„Wenn man den Berichten in den Medien glauben darf, sind seine Methoden der Leichenbeschaffung auch nicht immer völlig legal. Keine Plastination?"

„Nein, keine Plastination."

Langsam wurde Jezebel klar, wie grausam es war, die Zukunft eines Körpers zu diskutieren, während der Besitzer noch am Leben war und zuhörte. Es war bewundernswert.

„Eine klassische Mumifizierung hätte auch ihren Reiz, aber dazu muß ich ihn ausnehmen, in Natron einlegen und dann präparieren. Das dürfte etwa vierzig bis fünfzig Tage in Anspruch nehmen."

„So lange?"

„Eine klassische Mumie muß ausgetrocknet werden, um der Fäulnis vorzubeugen", erklärte Jezebel ruhig. „Dazu bedarf es eines Natronbades. Zudem müssen alle Organe entnommen werden – einschließlich des Gehirns."

„Schneidet man dafür nicht den Schädel auf?"

„Die Ägypter haben eine entsprechende Lösung durch die Nasenscheidewand ins Gehirn gespritzt und es dann durch die Nase oder ein kleines Loch am Hinterkopf herausgelassen, nachdem es sich aufgelöst hatte. Sie maßen dem Hirn keine größere Bedeutung bei."

„Vielleicht eine recht kluge Einstellung. Aber eine Mumie ist recht empfindlich, soweit ich weiß."

„Wenn sie zu viel Feuchtigkeit bekommt, kann sie schnell zerfallen. Leider passiert das selbe auch, wenn sie nicht feucht genug gehalten wird. Für die Königsgräber ist das nicht weiter von Bedeutung, aber für eine Ausstellung wäre es nicht sehr günstig."

„Gibt es andere Wege?"

„Ein paar. Ich denke, ich könnte den Körper durchaus mit verschiedenen Chemikalien haltbar machen – solange er nicht im Feuer landet."

„Aber würde er nicht zusammenfallen, wenn die Leichenstarre nachläßt?"

„Ein paar dünne Stahlrohre an den richtigen Stellen im Gewebe sollten das effektiv verhindern können."

„Dann leite alles in die Wege. Morgen wirst du Edward hinrichten."

„Wie?" war alles, was Jezebel wissen wollte. Hauptsache war für ihn, daß der Entführer seines Geliebten keinen schnellen Tod hatte.

„Kennst du eine langsame, qualvolle Methode?"

„Den Tod der Tausend Schnitte. Ich kann die Verletzungen später kaschieren und da das Opfer dabei teilweise ausblutet, erleichtert es mir sogar die Arbeit. Es dauert lange und ist äußerst schmerzhaft. Wenn ich am Körper arbeite und der Leiche später Kleidung anziehe, wird niemand etwas davon sehen."

„Erzähl mir mehr davon."

Jezebel genoß es, die grausamen Details in allen Einzelheiten durchzugehen, während Edward dabei zuhörte. Allem Anschein nach genoß der Cardmaster es, sie zu hören…

Nach dem Treffen mit Alexis II. suchte Jezebel Cains Zimmer auf. Sein Geliebter lag noch im Bett, war aber offensichtlich wieder wach und las in einem Buch. Als er Jezebel sah, setzte er sich hin und lächelte erleichtert. Der junge Arzt setzte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm beschützend um die schmalen Schultern.

„Es war schrecklich", wisperte Cain nach ein paar Minuten. „Edward kam mitten in der Nacht und drückte mir einen stinkenden Lappen aufs Gesicht. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich in der Dunkelheit, war gefesselt und geknebelt. Edward hat nur einmal nach mir gesehen und mir dabei gesagt, was er alles mit mir machen würde, wenn er endlich wieder die Kontrolle über mich hätte. Ich solle ja nicht glauben, daß mein Vater mir glauben würde, wenn ich von der Entführung erzählen würde. Ich sei zu oft weggelaufen."

„Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde an eine Flucht geglaubt", erwiderte Jezebel ruhig. „Und ich hatte deinem Vater gegenüber gute Argumente, warum du auch nicht geflohen bist. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, niemand glaubt daran."

„Was ist mit Edward? Ist er geflohen?"

„Nein, er wartet auf seine Hinrichtung. Morgen wird er sterben."

„Wie?"

Ein wenig fürchtete der junge Mörder die Antwort, die er nun selbst geben mußte: „Ich werde ihn töten, langsam und qualvoll."

Doch Cain wich nicht vor ihm zurück, sondern schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. „Tust du es für mich?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber offiziell tue ich es, weil dein Vater mich zum Henker ernannt hat." Cains Finger glitten über seinen Laborkittel, öffneten geschickt die Knöpfe. Er schob sie behutsam zur Seite. „So schwer es mir auch fällt, heute nicht. Du brauchst noch Ruhe."

Sein Geliebter seufzte leise, aber er gehorchte und legte stattdessen lediglich den Kopf gegen Jezebels Schulter. So blieben sie sitzen, bis der junge Arzt spürte, daß Cain eingeschlafen war. Sanft legte er ihn ins Bett zurück und deckte ihn zu.

Der nächste Morgen war verregnet, aber angesichts der Tatsache, daß die Hinrichtung im Gewölbe stattfinden würde, war das nicht weiter wichtig. Jezebel verzichtete auf dem Weg nach unten auf seinen Laborkittel. Er hatte zwar einige davon und wußte, wie man Blutflecke entfernte, aber er trat an diesem Tag nicht als Wissenschaftler in Erscheinung. Für die nächsten Stunden war er ein Henker.

Diesmal war die Große Arkana versammelt, auch wenn nicht alle Plätze auf der Galerie besetzt waren. Jezebel trat gelassen in die kleine Arena, die in erster Linie solchen Schauspielen wie der Hinrichtung vorbehalten war. Rein theoretisch hätte er ein Schwert tragen sollen, aber da er keines besaß, hatte er stattdessen ein Glaive mitgebracht, eine Waffe, die eine Mischung aus Kampfstab und Kurzschwert darstellte. Er konnte damit meisterhaft umgehen und sie war für diese Zwecke auch einigermaßen geeignet. Es gab keine traditionelle Verlesung des Urteils. Der Cardmaster hatte entschieden und mehr gab es nicht zu wissen.

Jezebel wandte sich Edward zu und genoß die nicht zu übersehende Panik im Gesicht seines gefesselten Opfers. Seine Lust am Töten stieg rapide an, schon allzu lange hatte er niemanden mehr ins Jenseits befördert. Der Gedanke, den Peiniger seines Geliebten langsam und qualvoll verrecken zu sehen, tat ein Übriges dazu.

Er hob das Glaive, ließ die scharfe Klinge im Licht glänzen, bevor er es in einem gekonnten Schwung herumwirbelte und den ersten Schnitt machte. Edwards Schmerzensschrei, als die Klinge seinen Oberschenkel aufschnitt, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen, als er das Glaive herumschwingen ließ und einzelne Blutstropfen im Sand der Arena zurückblieben. Sein zweiter Schnitt war gegen den Unterleib geführt, aber nicht tief genug, die Eingeweide herausquellen zu lassen – auch wenn dies einen qualvollen Tod bedeutet hätte. So funktionierte diese Hinrichtungsmethode nicht. Die zahllosen Schnitte am ganzen Körper und der Verlust des Blutes führten mit der Zeit zum Tod. Wenn ein wahrer Meister diese Technik anwandte, konnte es Stunden dauern. Jezebel fühlte sich derzeit versucht, besonders gründlich und langsam vorzugehen. Er legte die Schnitte sorgfältig und so, daß das Blut nicht allzu schnell floß.

Edward starb in der Tat langsam und qualvoll. Nach einer Stunde hielten ihn nur noch die Fesseln aufrecht, doch er war bei Bewußtsein, nach knapp zwei Stunden erst verlor er das Bewußtsein und fiel in Ohnmacht. Jezebel wandte sich der Galerie zu.

„Soll ich es jetzt beenden oder ihn weiter ausbluten lassen? Zu Bewußtsein wird er nicht mehr kommen."

„Dann beende es", erwiderte Alexis II.

Jezebel hob das Glaive für den letzten Schnitt. Nun konnte er sich die Arbeit, die noch auf ihn wartete, auch erleichtern. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung schlitzte er Edward den Unterleib auf, ließ die Waffe dann rotieren und verwendete das stumpfe Ende des Stabes, um die Eingeweide in den Sand zu ziehen, sie konnte er für die Präparation sowieso nicht brauchen. Zuerst geschah nichts, dann hörte er von einigen der Großen Arkanen sogar einen verhaltenen Applaus.

„Ich möchte dich in meinem Büro oben im Haus sprechen, in einer halben Stunde", rief der Cardmaster zu ihm hinunter, dann leerte sich die Galerie.

Jezebel beeilte sich, in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückzukommen, wo er eine kurze Dusche nahm und die blutigen Kleidungsstücke entsorgte. Anschließend ging er sofort zu Alexis Büro. Der Cardmaster erwartete ihn bereits, er saß an seinem schweren, breiten Schreibtisch und hatte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinandergepreßt.

„Das war eine eindrucksvolle Show, Jezebel", stellte er fest.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Sir."

„Kein Kompliment, eine Feststellung. Es freut mich, zu sehen, daß deine Liebe zum Töten nicht unter der Liebe zu meinem Sohn gelitten hat."

„Die Liebe zum Töten und zum Tod ist mir angeboren."

Alexis II. nickte nachdenklich. „So ist es wohl. Du bist auch der einzige aus deiner Familie, der diese Vorlieben bereits von Anfang an in sich trug. Unsere Spezialisten bei Delilah mögen darin geübt sein, die Bestie zu wecken, die in jedem Menschen schläft, aber deine war bereits wach. Deshalb habe ich nach reiflicher Überlegung beschlossen, dich in den Rang zu befördern, der dir zusteht. Du wirst in die Große Arkana eintreten, Karte 13, Tod."

Jezebel war von der Wahl seiner Karte nicht wirklich überrascht, er kannte die engen Vorgaben für diese spezielle Position. Sie durfte nur an jemanden vergeben werden, der gleichzeitig ein Mörder und ein Nekrophiler war, so wie er. Da es innerhalb von Delilah diese Verbindung nicht allzu häufig gab, war eigentlich immer klar gewesen, daß er als einziger dafür in Frage kam. Andererseits war die Position seit dem Tod seines Vorfahren vakant gewesen. Es wunderte ihn allerdings, daß er den Rang so früh erhielt.

„Da wäre noch eine Sache, Jezebel. Ich möchte mir erlauben, dir zu deiner Beförderung auch ein Geschenk zu machen, wäre allerdings dankbar, wenn du es vielleicht erst in deinen Räumlichkeiten auspackst."

Mit diesen Worten betätigte Alexis den Summer seiner Gegensprechanlage. Ein Diener trat ein und schob Cain ins Zimmer, der sehr nervös und ängstlich aussah. Immerhin bedeutete für ihn ein Treffen mit seinem Vater nie etwas Gutes.

Ohne seinen Sohn oder Jezebel direkt anzusehen, sprach der Cardmaster weiter: „Da Cain als Nachfolger für mich denkbar wertlos ist, habe ich beschlossen, meinen Neffen Willard für diese Position auszubilden. Er wird daher in den nächsten Wochen hier einziehen. Wir haben nicht besonders viele Räumlichkeiten, die sich für ein so wichtiges Mitglied der Familie oder der Organisation eignen, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, ihn in Cains Zimmer einzuquartieren. Der wiederum zieht zu seinem neuen Herrn und Meister."

Nun verstand Jezebel, was sein Boß gemeint hatte. Alexis II. wollte selbstverständlich nicht Augenzeuge sein, wenn sein Sohn 'ausgepackt' wurde. Er lächelte und verneigte sich.

„Ich ziehe mich dann mit ihm zurück, wenn's recht ist."

„Nimm dir den Rest des Tages frei." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Cardmasters. „In einigen Tagen dürften dein Bild und deine Keycard ankommen. Ich hoffe, Loreley trifft dich gut."

Jezebel griff nach Cains Arm und zog seinen völlig verwirrten Geliebten aus dem Zimmer.

„Was hat mein Vater damit gemeint, mein neuer 'Herr und Meister'?" fragte der junge Mann auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Er hat dich mir zur Beförderung geschenkt. Ich bin jetzt eine der Großen Arkanen und du gehörst mir."

„Wirklich?" Cains Miene hellte sich sofort auf.

„Wirklich. Jetzt suchst du deine Sachen zusammen und ziehst bei mir ein, dann packe ich mein Geschenk aus und spiele ein bißchen damit."

„Klingt nach einem schönen Nachmittag."

„Das wird es werden." Jezebel zog Cain zu sich heran und küßte ihn gierig. „Und das, mein Geliebter, war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Beeil dich."

Jezebel vertrieb sich die Zeit bis zu Cains Eintreffen mit dem Umräumen seiner Schränke, damit auch die Sachen seines Geliebten darin Platz finden konnten. Als Cain an die Tür klopfte, war er gerade fertig.

„Komm rein!"

Cain lächelte schüchtern, während einige Diener seine hastig gepackten Sachen ins das Wohnzimmer schleppten und wieder verschwanden.

„Soll ich gleich auspacken?" fragte der junge Mann.

„Auspacken? Eine hervorragende Idee." Jezebel zog seinen Geliebten an sich und spielte mit dessen Krawatte. „Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, mein Geschenk auszupacken. Laß uns das jetzt doch nachholen."

„Darf ich dabei mitspielen?"

„Nein, darfst du nicht." Geschickt löste Jezebel die Krawatte und warf sie einfach zur Seite. „Meine Geschenke packe ich immer ganz alleine aus."

„Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl einfach stillhalten." Cains goldgetünchte Augen richteten sich auf Jezebel und er lächelte sanft.

Der junge Mann ließ sich Zeit dabei, sein Geschenk auszupacken. Er öffnete das Hemd langsam, Knopf um Knopf, zog dann den Saum stückchenweise aus dem Hosenbund und streifte es über die Schultern. Anschließend griff er nach dem Knopf der Hose, öffnete ihn und zog den Reißverschluß hinunter. Als er den weichen, grauen Stoff die Beine hinuntergleiten ließ, leckte er sich unwillkürlich die Lippen. Jetzt war sein Geschenk schon fast ganz ausgepackt.

„Hätte ich mehr anziehen sollen?" wisperte Cain leise.

„Das wäre zuviel des Guten", antwortete Jezebel.

Er beeilte sich nun damit, seinen Geliebten aus den restlichen Kleidern zu schälen, dann hob er den Jüngeren hoch und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Darf ich dich mit deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz bekanntmachen?" flüsterte er Cain ins Ohr.

„Sehr gern."

Cain lag entspannt und scheinbar völlig selbstvergessen auf dem Bett und streckte sich langsam. Jezebel sah ihm dabei zu und spürte allzu deutlich, wie sich etwas zu regen begann. Er zog sich erheblich schneller aus, als er Cain entblättert hatte, dann legte er sich zu seinem Geschenk.

„Und was kommt jetzt?" fragte Cain ihn, nur den Ahnungslosen spielend.

„Jetzt werde ich mein neues Spielzeug einweihen."

Mühelos zog Jezebel seinen Geliebten an sich und begann, ihn lange und ausgiebig zu küssen. Cain schmiegte sich an ihn, die Augen halb geschlossen. Sein Körper schien gegen den seines Liebhabers zu schmelzen, so perfekt fügten sie sich zusammen. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ der junge Attentäter von den Lippen des anderen an, kümmerte sich stattdessen um den Körper. Er legte eine ganze Reihe von Küssen entlang des Kinns, fuhr mit der Zunge ganz langsam über die Kehle nach unten bis zum Treffpunkt der Schlüsselbeine, dann leckte er sich Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand und fing an, den linken Nippel seines Geliebten zu massieren. Mit der Zunge umkreiste er den Hof des Rechten, fuhr spielerisch mit der Zunge über das immer härter und dunkler werdende Knöpfchen, bevor er es vorsichtig mit den Zähnen packte und dann an beiden gleichzeitig zog. Cains lustvolles Stöhnen schickte einen Stromschlag durch seinen Körper, der seine Lenden brennen ließ. Der schlanke Körper bäumte sich unwillkürlich auf und Jezebel spürte, daß er nicht der einzige war, dem das Spiel gefiel. Er glitt noch tiefer, bis sich ihm entgegenstreckte, was er gerade schon gespürt hatte.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Jaaaaa!" keuchte Cain.

Jezebel griff nach der Gleitcreme und rieb sich zwei Finger damit ein. Dann führte er sie gezielt und relativ schnell in seinen Geliebten ein. Cain keuchte auf und seine Schenkel fielen wie von selbst auseinander. Der junge Attentäter sah, wie die Finger des anderen sich in die Laken krallten, während er dabei war, ihn auszudehnen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dazu war Cain längst zu gut trainiert. Das war auch gut so, denn Jezebel bezweifelte, daß er noch lange durchhalten würde. Er verteilte das Gleitmittel auf einem ganz anderen Körperteil und drang heftig in den Körper vor, der jetzt ihm gehörte. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und die Arme seines Geliebten schlangen sich um ihn. Jezebel wurde schneller und schneller, traf mit jedem Stoß den empfindlichen Punkt, der er mittlerweile schon so gut kannte.

„Jezebel!" hauchte Cain, die Augen halb geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und glänzend feucht. Die Lippen waren gerötet von den Küssen. „Ich kann … nicht mehr!"

„Du kannst noch", preßte der Angesprochene heraus. „Du kannst noch!"

Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit, zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung hätte er Cain damit vermutlich innerlich zerrissen, aber mittlerweile war es anders. Er spürte, wie der Körper unter ihm sich mit ihm bewegte, die Stöße noch verstärkte. Cain kam mit einem lüsternen Schrei, er wimmerte den Namen seines Liebhabers, während sein Körper sich wild aufbäumte und sein Samen sich über sie beide verteilte. Wie jedes Mal trieb der Anblick auch Jezebel zur Extase und er schrie den Namen seines Geliebten ebenso heraus. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Cain fallen, schlang die Arme um seinen Geliebten und küßte ihn zärtlich.

„Deine Spiele gefallen mir", seufzte Cain nach ein paar Minuten.

„Die Spiele haben gerade erst angefangen", antwortete Jezebel. „Ab jetzt gibt es für dich kein Entkommen mehr."

„Wer sagt denn, daß ich das will?"

Schweigend küßte Jezebel Cain und nach ein paar Minuten begann sie das Spiel von vorn…


End file.
